Because I Said So
by LiveLaughLove33
Summary: Sometimes, the leader doesn't always get what he wants right away. Sometimes, he needs to fight for it. This is one of those times. This is a time when 'Because I said so, punk.' just doesnt savvy. CP 22 & 23 UP!
1. Fallen

Hey people! If y'all agree with me and hate the fact that Dallas Winston died….then you've come to the right place! Also, for Johnny lovers like me (I still like Dally more), well he's alive to!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of its characters. They all belong to S.E. Hinton.**

"Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold." Johnny whispered to me and lay his pale face down onto the pillow, closing his eyes.

"Johnny? J-Johnny answer me! No…" I whispered, waiting for an answer. I didn't get one.

I looked behind me at Dally who had turned completely pale. He ran to Johnny's side, "No, Johnny, no, don't die on me now. Please, kid, please!" He begged, tears rolling down his face for the first time since he was a baby. "No." I heard him say, "No!"

He brushed the hair away fron Johnny's eyes, "Never could keep that hair out of your eyes. That's what you get for helping people, you little punk..." Dally slowly turned. He leaned against the wall and pounded it. He breathed out one long breath then ran out of the room.

I looked back at Johnny's limp body and then realization hit me.

"Shit!" I shouted than took off, "Nurse! Doc! It's the kid…he looks something awful!"

Without a word the doctor and two nurses ran into Johnny's hospital room and started checking him over. After a couple minutes the doc relaxed his tensed muscles and sighed. Then he looked shocked.

He turned around and said, "The boy is just passed out, don't worry. Actually he's…doing better!"

I smiled wildly at the doctor and then stopped. _Oh my God…Dally! He thinks Johnny's dead…dammit._

"I…gotta go."

Dally must have taken the car so I ran. I sprinted the whole way to my house. I ran through the open door. Sodapop, Darry, and Two-bit both turned to stare at me.

I continued to just stand there and breathe heavily until I got the energy to speak, "Is…Dally…here?"

"No, why, kid? Dally's probably robbing some store again…What else is that idiot ever up to?" Darry joked.

"Its Johnny."

The grins wiped from each of their faces and Soda grabbed my shoulders, "Pony, is he…is he?"

I shook my head vigorously and Soda looked confused.

"Then what is it little buddy?" Asked Darry.

"Its Dallas. He thinks Johnny's dead. He ran out of the hospital after almost passing out on the floor. What if he does something stupid and gets the Fuzz after him?"

"He can handle the cops." Soda said.

"I don't think Pony's worried about the cops. I think he means what if Dallas does something really stupid because he thinks Johnny's dead."

Soda then got what he meant, "No, Dally might be tough but he's not crazy!"

Just then the phone rang, "Pick it up!" Soda shouted. Darry nodded and grabbed the old phone on the counter.

"Dal! Where the hell are you?...Yeah...But…Wait no don't go…Dally! Dammit he hung up."

"What's up?" Two-bit asked.

"It was Dallas. He called from a booth...that blasted moron just robbed that big supermarket a few blocks from here. He's got the fuzz after him." Dally muttered, "He needs us to pick him up."

"Well let's get the hell out of here and go!" Two-bit roared.

Soda, Darry, Two-Bit and I nodded and ran out the door. I was still the fastest runner as we ran down the dark street. Our feet splattered in the rain and we got colder and colder. My lip was quivering by the time we reached the shop, but not from the cold. For some reason I was scared that something was going to happen to Dallas, and I had the worst feeling something would.

We skidded to a stop when we saw Dally run past us. He skidded to a hald under a street light and the police stood in a line across from him. Dally looked down and I thought I saw a small smile, I did. I held my breath and my screams inside me. I looked at the others and they looked like they were doing the same, all except Soda who was breathing fast. I looked back at Dallas who was now standing straight and had wiped away those few forbidden tears and the little half smile. He separated his legs a little so that he looked like some sort of super hero from a movie. But on the opposite, the dark shadows made him look like a villain. He was both. He reached into his pocket to grab his unloaded gun which he used as a bluff. He shakily pointed it at the cops and one of them whipped out his own gun and shot him.

Dally crumpled under the street light and fell to the ground almost…gracefully…


	2. Worry and Relief

**CHAPTER 2! WOOT I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR! ;) anyway, this is the chapter when we find out what happens to Dally…some cute moments I think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS THE BOOK AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS (sadly including Dally….) ARE OWNED BY S.E. HINTON!-lots of punctuation ****I also do not own the few paragraphs of Gone With the Wind**

Back at our house, the whole gang, except for Johnny and Dally, were pacing around. Fifteen minutes ago, the toughest hood had gotten shot down under a street light, and we were dyeing to know if he was okay, even though we were dead sure he was dead. That wasn't Dallas back there. That was just his body. Befor his body had died, Dallas had left it.

Just then the phone rang and we all fought our way to the fight, pushing each other over, but Darry won.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, "Uh huh…yeah…great! Thanks!" he hung up and turned to us grinning, "He'll be fine!"

Two-Bit whooped and jumped, Steve punched the air, Soda gave a hysterical laugh and yelled "I knew ol' Dallas could do it!"

"Okay, okay calm down you people are going to kill yourselves. The doc also says we can go visit him" Darry announced.

We all smiled even wider.

"But…"

"But?" yelled Soda.

"He's got a month in prison."

"He's had worse."

Darry grinned one of his cool grins, "True."

We all hopped into our old car, which was returned to us by the police after being searched, and drove 5 blocks to the hospital.

On our way something clicked in my mind, "Shit!"

"Pony…" warned Darry.

"Oh, its not like you've never said a few words!" I snapped and saw him scowl through the side mirror, "But, this is important!"

Darry sighed, signaling me to go on, "Johnny!"

Everyone jumped at his name, making the car bounce, "Yeah?" inquired Two-Bit.

"We gotta visit him, he's doing better! The doc said so when Dally and I visited him!"

"Why'd you wait till' now to tell us?" Steve shouted.

"Jeeze, calm down, Steve! In case you haven't forgotten our friend was shot an hour ago!" Two-Bit said hotly.

"Sorry."

"So can we?" I asked.

"Well, duh, idiot!" Darry said.

I smiled in excitement.

We got to the hospital and asked for Dally and Johnny. Apparently the bullet had narrowly missed Dally's left lung and just shot into a rib, but the pain had made Dallas pass out cold. He was still sleeping though, so we decided to go visit Johnny first.

The nurse lead us to his room and gently opened the door. She was actually rather cute, her chocolate brown hair, which matched her eyes, was tied up with her nurses' hat on her head. She had small pink lips which were coated with lip-shine. Her brown eyes were almond shaped and curious. She turned around to see me staring and grinned. I blushed and looked away, and then she smiled to show two rows of pearly white teeth. Sadly she was a soc girl, and would probably be disgusted after she found out where I lived.

"Mr. Cade, there are some people here to see you."

She motioned us in. As we entered we saw Johnny lying down on the pillow. I was happy to see that some color had returned to his once pale cheeks.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Johnny replied.

That was all we said for a long time, we all just stood there and stared at each other.

After a couple minutes Two-bit finally spoke, "How ya doin' Johnny? These people bein' nice?"

"Yeah, but they don't let me put in hair grease."

We laughed then I said, "You're doin' good buddy!"

"Yeah! I know! I can sit up now, see look!" He said excitedly and pushed himself up into a sitting position, "I don't even have to use a pillow! Oh, and my burns don't hurt as much it turns out that some fancy place in California made this stuff that heals burns, its kinda slow but I don't care."

"Tuff enough." I said, "Did you find anything about Dally? Have you talked to the nurses about him?"

"Why would the nurses know anything about Dally?" He asked, his dark eyes filling with curiosity.

"Pony, don't scare him." Darry muttered so that only I could hear.

I whispered back, "Sorry…I thought he would know."

"Well?" Johnny piped up.

"Uhh, well you know when we came to see you last, after the rumble?" I started.

"Yeah, and I passed out right?"

I nodded, "Well, Dallas thought you were…gone…" My voice got lower, "And well, he freaked out. He looked something awful, like he was going to croak on the floor. After that, he ran out, robbed that store a couple blocks away from my house. The fuzz were after him, and he was so messed up because he thought you were dead, that he…"

Johnny looked fear stricken, "No…he's not…"

I laughed dryly, "No…but he tried. He's alive, the little bastard—"

"Ponyboy!" Interrupted Darry.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly then continued, "He's Dallas, he can live through anything. He's here to. The bullet missed his lung and is stuck in his rib…the Doc thinks it's broken but he'll make it."

Johnny sighed in relief.

"Hey how'd this place get our number?" Steve said randomly.

Johnny answered, "I gave it to them so that they could call you…back on that day…you know?"

He was talking about the time he got jumped.

"Yeah...so…" Steve said.

"Pony?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you read to me? Two-Bit got me a copy of Gone With the Wind. The nurse's been reading to me, but I like it when you read better. I like the way you make the characters talk funny."

I smiled, "Sure."

I reached for the book on the bedside table and opened it to where there was a little piece of paper stuck in the middle of the pages as a bookmark.

I started to read, "_For an instant there was a silence so acute it seemed that neither of them even breathed. Then the trembling fell away from her, as happiness and pride surged through her. Why hadn't she done this before? How much simpler than all the ladylike maneuverings she had been taught. And then her eyes sought his.  
There was a look of consternation in them, of incredulity and something more – what was it? Yes, Gerald had looked that way the day his pet hunter had broken his leg and he had had to shoot him. Why did she have to think of that now? Such a silly thought. And why did Ashley look so oddly and say nothing? Then something like a well-trained mask came down over his face and he smiled gallantly.  
"Isn't it enough that you've collected every other man's heart here today?" he said, with the old, teasing, caressing note in his voice. "Do you want to make it unanimous? Well, you've always had my heart, you know. You cut your teeth on it."  
Something was wrong -all wrong! This was not the way she had planned it. Through the mad tearing of ideas round and round in her brain, one was beginning to take form. Somehow—for some reason- Ashley was acting as if he thought she was just flirting with him. But he knew differently. She knew he did.  
"Ashley-Ashley-tell me- you must- oh, don't tease me now! Have I your heart? Oh, my dear, I lo-"  
His hand went across her lips, swiftly. The mask was gone.  
"You must not say these things, Scarlet! You mustn't. You don't mean them. You'll hate yourself for saying them, and you'll hate me for hearing them!"  
She jerked her head away. A hot swift current was running through her.  
" I couldn't ever hate you. I tell you I love you and I know you must care about me because- " she stopped. Never before had she seen so much misery in anyone's face. "Ashley, do you care - you do, don't you?"  
"Yes," he said dully. "I care."  
If he had said he loathed her, she could not have been more frightened. She plucked at his sleeve, speechless.  
"Scarlett," he said, "Can't we go away and forget that we have ever said these things?"  
"No," she whispered. "I can't. What do you mean? Don't you want to - to marry me?'"_

I looked up from the book and Johnny was lying against the pillow, his eyes drooping.

"See ya soon buddy," I said quietly.

He grinned, his eyes already closed and said, "Buh-bye"

**OK that's the end of this chapter…I'm really happy with how this turned out. The next chapter is going to be about a week ahead of this, and Dally will finally be seen. I really like the part when Johnny asks Pony to read. **

**Also, Cherry is coming soon I dunno when though…probably after or during the end of the next chapter. Yeah probably the chapter after I already have great Dally-annoys-the-hell-out-of-Cherry scene. :D **


	3. The Man is Back

**IM BACK! And so is my story ****In this chapter there will be more Dally, the gang visits him and talk. Also, Johnny is doing a lot better! (cp 3 is a couple weeks after the last cp.) The hospital finally lets them visit Dally ****and they tell him about how Johnny is alive and he flips out.**

The ride home was…long. We all sat in silence until about a block away. I was really tired and so was everyone else.

"Where'd you learn to read like that?" Asked Soda.

I shrugged, "I guess I just can."

"Well, that was _tuff_ man!"

I grinned at him, knowing he only sounded that enthusiastic because he knew I was just about traumatized. I put my head down and sleepily thought of Johnny and Dallas

A couple weeks later we visited Dally. We walked into the hospital room where he was sitting with a bandage around his chest and a scowl on his face. The nurses said he had been very rude and temperamental for the past weeks.

"Hey, Dal." Soda said.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. He was almost _never_ rude to Sodapop.

"Look, Dally, I know your pretty mad, but don't be, you dig?"

Dally jumped out of the hospital bed in a flash (apparently he refused to wear one of those dress things and had been sitting around in jeans) and went to Soda. Their faces were inches apart, "Look, kid, just about my only friend is _dead_. _Dead! _You hear me? He ain't commin' back." He grabbed Soda's shirt collar, "And it's not _your_ job to go around tellin' me how to react to things! Why don't you dig _that_ you little bastard!" He spun around and slammed his fist into the table, making the glass of water that was sitting there fall over and shatter, and spilling water all over the floor.

"Damn!" Dallas shouted.

Soda stood there fear stricken so Darry started talking, "Calm down, Dallas."

Dally turned and stared at him and bared his teeth.

"Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, Johnny," Dally winced at the name, "isn't dead."

"What?"

"He's alive. In room 17."

Dally's eyes widened and he started to run, pushing all of us out of the way. We followed him to Johnny's room. Dally pushed open the door and his eyes saw Johnny sitting up and reading in his bed.

"Oh my God…Johnnycake!" He yelled.

"Dally?" Said Johnny, "You're okay."

"Hell yes I am! And so are you!" He said and fell down to hug Johnny, "I…I thought you were dead, and I…" his voice died so he just hugged Johnny some more.

"How are ya doin' bud?"

"Great! I can sit up, see watch!"

Johnny pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Damn, Johnny, I thought you broke you back."

Johnny smiled, "Nope, but it was bad. Ain't I tough?"

"Yeah."

"Dally…Why'd you do it?"

Dally knew what he meant and said, "I thought…I thought you were dead." He looked down to hide his face and dropped his voice, "I couldn't live without you. You're like the little brother I never had."

"And you're like the dad I never had."

That was true, Johnny didn't have a dad. He only had a father. He didn't have someone to build model planes with, or to fish with. All he had was an abusive alcoholic.

Dally was better in about a week, but he still wasn't released. After the hospital, he went straight to prison…again.

The next few weeks went by extremely slowly, like a movie with no plot. I was sitting on the couch studying for a history test when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Pony."

I looked up to see Cherry Valance looking at me. Her hair was let down and curled. A tight pink hat squished the hair on top so that she looked like a skier.

"Hey, Cherry. How's life on the bright side?"

"I don't know, I've never been there." She said silently and sat down beside me.

I looked outside her and saw a bright red 1964 Ford Galaxie. I grinned and stood up, "Is that your car?"

"Kind of, It's my mom's"

"It's pretty damn tuff." I looked down at her hand which was right next to mine. She looked down to and moved her hand to her lap.

She giggled but then got serious, "Well, I heard that Dallas—"

"I heard my name." said a deep voice.

We both looked up and saw Dallas Winston leaning against the door frame coolly. He had low cut dark jeans and a tight black tee-shirt that displayed his biceps. Along with that he had his usual past-the-ear dark hair **(sorry for the interruption but I forgot what color Dally's hair was so I just guessed), **and a smirk on his pale face.

"Dallas," Cherry greeted him stiffly.

"Ah, princess!" He said, his smirk growing bigger and eviler, and put his arm around her, holding her close.

"Get off of me!" She squealed, outraged, and squirmed out of his hold, "and _don't _call me princess."

He thought for a second, "Nah…_princess_."

Now she was ready to fight back, "Hey, Pony, isn't you Neanderthal friend supposed to be in prison?"

I didn't answer. It wasn't smart to get in fights with Dally.

"Actually I just got let out. Ya happy to see me?"

"No."

"What? Am I not good enough for you?"

She didn't answer that.

Dallas chuckled and started to walk away slowly. As he walked Cherry looked at his low cut jeans and bit her lip.

Just then Dally spun around and said, "Aha! I knew it! I saw you starin' at my ass!"

Cherry turned bright red, "I-I was not!" She said guiltily.

Dally's face twisted into the evilest of all grins, "Oh, yes you were. You're attracted...can't blame you."

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You? Every time I come around here you have to attack me like that!" She said, about to burst into tears.

The grin morphed into a cool half smile, "You think that's an attack? Come with me to the Dingo some time."

"Oh, I wouldn't ever go anywhere with you even if it was to the only food left on earth!"

Dally smirked, and soon was he going to find out that what Cherry said would soon be false.

**RxR people! I am really happy with how this turned out. I thought the end was pretty funny.**


	4. Through the Window

If you haven't guessed already, this chapter is about Sodapop and Cherry, and how she is annoyed to the limits by Dally.

(Dally's point of view)

By now, everyone had heard of what happened last night with me and the soc girl. Two-Bit and I thought it was pretty damn funny but apparently Pony didn't.

"Why did you say all that stuff?" He asked me the next morning. He tried to be serious, but with this new blonde hair thing going on, it wasn't quite working out for him.

I shrugged, "I dunno, it was fun though."

"Oh…" He said hesitantly.

I raised an eyebrow and said in a cool voice, "What? You like her or somethin'?"

Pony swallowed and squeaked out a "No...no way. I-I'm fourteen I'm not really into girls yet."

"Well, you better not be bringin' home any boys!" I warned jokingly.

He laughed, "I won't."

"Well good for you, but I can tell you somethin': I ain't stoppin'," I said with a grin.

That seemed to satisfy Pony as an answer, so he turned around to start making breakfast. At that point, half of the gang was in the kitchen. Then, to complete the "family," Sodapop walked in. I turned around in time to see him catch sight of me, gasp, turn on his heel and walk away.

"Oh come on Soda!" I shouted.

He didn't answer, but started walking faster, "Soda! God, man!" He was still afraid of me from what happened in the hospital.

I caught his arm and he stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Soda, don't be mad at me...I was just…I didn't know."

I actually was really sorry for what I did, but I didn't want to admit it, "Look, kid, I,"

"Yeah, I get it! You thought Johnny was dead."

"Yeah," I said turning my head away, "But…I'm sorry. Sorry for almost beatin' the tar out of you like that. Maybe, maybe the next time do I that I'll let you say a few words, you dig?"

"I dig." He said with a grin.

"Well, I got some important business to attend to, so...I'm leavin'."

I passed Two-Bit on the way out and he smirked, "Woah, the hood has a heart..."

I smiled back and punched him, not hard enough to hurt him or anything.

With a sly smile I made my way to the Soc side of Tulsa. I knew my way around this part of town pretty well since I used to be friends with Paul Newman back in the day. I also liked to jump Socs, so that probably contributed. I looked around and found exactly what I was looking for: a big white house adorned with vines and a rose garden. A white fence surrounded the house and the grass was emerald green. On the left side of the house was a pond about six feet in diameter. I jogged over to the side of the house and hopped the fence. I looked around the yard and found a rose fence below a window. I knew the window was to Cherry's room because I overheard her telling Pony about her house. I stealthily started to climb up and hopped through the open window. Everything always works out for me. The room had a light pink wall and a king bed with peach sheets. The window curtains were peach-colored with little baby pink flower buds. I ran my finger across the silk curtains. I had never felt silk before. It felt nice. I made my way over to the other side of the room where there was a pink loveseat – Ew, I hated that word, it sounds so…mushy. Why can't people just say "small couch?"

At that point Cherry started walking down the hall to her room while talking to her mother, "…Yes, I think so…But I'm not quite—" When she turned her head to her room she saw me and dropped the book in her hand and if fell on her foot, "Ow, oh, my God—What?"

"Are you okay, Dear?" Asked her mother from downstairs.

"Yeah…I'm fine, just stubbed my toe that's it!" She answered and then turned to face me, "Wha—"

"Came here to see you." I said with a cool smile.

"Wh-How? How'd you find me? And why?"

"Let's just say I know my way around town…and I have no idea why." I lied.

Her lip twitched into a smile for half a second, and then she was scowling again, "Well, get out!"

I raised my eyebrow, "What? The prince can't come to see the _princess_."

"I don't think you qualify as a prince."

I chuckled, "Then what am I?" I said, prepared for an insult.

"You're an arrogant, dirty, lying, mean, awful _hoodlum_." Cherry hissed.

I waved my hands just below my chin and rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Oh, like I haven't been called that before. Can't you think of anything more creative?"

"Oh, I can. I'm just not going to say it. _I _actually have some class."

I rolled my eyes and decided to continue my plan tomorrow, "Well, I'm gonna go. G'night, princess."

"Bye." She said flatly.

I jumped down from the window and onto the soft grass. I ran until I got around the block, then I started to walk. On my way back, I started to think of, well, me. Why was I such a jerk? Was I? Yeah. And I loved it. I guess I'm such an asshole because it's fun. I thought to myself. I looked down and saw the perfectly paved sidewalk and compared it to the old road with cracks in the middle of it, and grass in the middle of the cracks. I kicked the sidewalk with the front of my shoe, and then decided to look up. The sky was turning dark and was filled with stars, one thing that had always been the same between the two worlds squeezed together inside Tulsa.

Just then, footsteps behind me brought me back to reality. I started to walk faster and straighter, looking confident.

"Hey, Greaser!" Someone shouted from behind me.

"Grease, turn around."

"Don't you go walkin' away!"

There were three of them, three drunken Socs. My hand twitched towards my pocket and only for me to realize I had left my knife with Johnny when I visited him.

"Damn," I muttered.

The footsteps got faster, and so did mine, "What'd you say, Grease?"

I spun around and caught the nearest one by the arm and flung him away. One was hesitant, but the other lunged at me, and I quickly hit him across the face. He staggered back to his friend and I started to run. Embarasing, but I didn't have a wepon.


	5. Discoveries

Hey guys, here I introduce a new conflict: a juicy love triangle! A few song quotes maybe...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Outsiders or any characters!**

Ponyboy's POV

I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes. Yeah, it was true: I did like Cherry Valance...a lot. _At least I should be greatful that Dally doesn't like her, I think...Then why is he always talking to her? He probably just likes to annoy her. That's what he said right? What's going to happen if she likes him too? That won't happen...she hates him. I hope._

"Soda?" I asked, my voice cracking, "Soda?" He must have been awake already.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I did the usual...relieved myself, brushed my teeth, and put hair grease in my hair. After cleaning up, I walked into the kitchen where Soda and Darry were talking to Cherry.

"Oh, I don't know...but there's something about him. He's just so dang annoying." **N/A: you will find that Cherry rarely swears.** "But, theres also something about him that I love."

I had already started cooking, since Darry and Soda obviously weren'g going to. When I heard her say 'love' my hand twitched and an egg I was about to flip over flew up to the celing. I muttered in anger, "Damn you, stupid egg." I was glad Darry didn't hear me.

Then we all heard a chuckle at the door, "You know princess, I hear everything."

Cherry spun around to see Dallas standing right behind her, again in _very_ low cut jeans and a tight black tee shirt. To top it off he had a new black leather jacket.

Cherry just stared at him and he grinned, "Including the part where theres something about me that you love."

"So?" She hissed, standing up on her toes to be eye to eye with Dallas.

His grin got even bigger and he said smoothly, "So you wouldn't mind if I did this," He then swooped down and kissed her full on the lips. For a second she just stood there, and then she started punching him, which didn't affect Dally at all. He cupped her face in his hands and kept at it.

That was my breaking point. I let the pan and spatula drop to the floor and charged. I jumped up and shoved Dally aside with all the force I had. He wasn't ready for me, so I just managed to make him stagger. Then I jumped up on his back and started trying to push him to the ground. I managed to grab him around the neck with my arm, "Dont...you...dare...do...some...thing...like...that...to...her...again...you...hear?" I said, running out of breath, and trying to strangle him fruitlessly.

Dally grabbed the arm around his neck and flung me off of him. I flew accross the room and hit the counter with my back. I screamed out in pain and they all rushed over to me, "Oh my God...Pony..I-I just meant to get you off of me."

Cherry pushed him out of the way, "Dallas you idiot! Pony, we need to get you to the hospital!"

Then Darry got in the middle of the rumble, "All of you, out of my way. Dallas I'll deal with you later...I_'_ll call an ambulance."

He rushed over to the phone and started to dial. Then he spoke, "Yeah...Possible broken back...no he can't move...Ponyboy Curtis...get the hell over here!"

Darry ran back over to me and told me not to talk. I grunted a 'yes' and slipped off into darkness.

**Cherry's POV**

Dallas stood up and looked at me, "Why?" I whispered.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie to myself anymore. I'm in love with you." He managed to say, and that was when I started to see the ice in his eyes begin to crack, "What's wrong with me? Everytime I try to do anything, deal with anything, I end up hurting my friends. Now look at me, I'm talking like some sort of...pansy."

Now I fealt really bad. I had thought he was just a dirty hoodlum, but he wasn't. He was mean, and cold, and he was going to stay that way, but there was a part of him that was like an orphan. He was an orphan, not only because he had no parents, but because he had never felt love, and he didn't know_ how_ to feel it.

I did love Dallas, I couldn't deny that, but I also loved Ponyboy. Not in the way like Dallas. Pony was only fourteen, and I was a few years older. What was I going to do now that Pony loved me to? Back then, I didn't know that was all going to change.

"Dallas-" I started.

He interrupted me, "Yeah, I know. I'm a dirty mean dumb hoodlum."

I nodded, "Yeah," I stopped talking for a long time, "I love you to...but I can't love you...look at what Pony did when he saw you kiss me. Do you think I want you two to fight? Over me?"

He swallowed, but kept his eyes locked on mine, "I.."

"Yeah." I said and then stood up to kiss him. It was long this time, different. No force to it. Finally I pulled away and without a word, I knew we understood eachother.

"Thanks," He said.

I grinned, "Uh-huh."

He smiled back, "See ya'"

I turned around and walked out the door.

**Dally's POV**

**N/A: Sorry about all the POV changes! It's kind of nesessary for me to get inside the heads of the 3 of them. Sorry again. :)**

I said to her in my mind: _I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here...I know you're leavin' in the mornin' when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream...(The Only Exeption by Paramore)_

She was leaving, kind of. Tomorow she would wake up and act like nothing happened. Cherry, the Cherry I had met today, not the one I had known, the one who loved me. The one who loved _only_ me was leaving. I just needed some proof that this Cherry wasn't a dream.

I turned around and saw Pony, who had woken up, along with Darry and Soda, staring at me wide eyed, "Pony..." I said to him, realizing that I had just shattered his fragile fourteen year old heart, and probably lost his trust.

"I'm so sorry." And for the third time in my life, had actually meant something I said.

**N/A: Hope y'all liked it. Kind of dramatic compared to the other chapters, but I'm happy with it.**

**If you're wondering what the 3 times were: 1. When Dally told Johnny he cared about him. 2. When he told Cherry he loved her 3. When he said 'sorry' to Pony in the last sentence.**

**Sorry if there are many errors. Microsoft Word isn't working so I have to use Wordpad and it doesn't have auto-correct. I used spell check but these things always mess up...**


	6. Understandings

**Be ready for some really emotional parts: sweet and sad.**

**Dally's POV**

Later that day I made my way over to the hospital to visit Pony, I thought about the morning...three things had happened: I found out that princess liked me, I had almost killed Pony, both ways, and I sounded like a complete fruit. **N/A: in the 60's, gay people were called fruits.**

Why did I even care about how Pony fealt? No clue. I opened the door and stepped inside the room where Pony was laying down.

"Hey, kid." I said dully.

He didn't reply he just looked at me, his eyes filled wih hate, which didn't hurt all that much, but I'd started to think of him as sort of a brother.

"Look, it's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know." (Misery by Maroon 5)

Pony nodded, "Yeah, but...I just...when you...ya know?"

I grinned, "Not really."

"Oh, well, I just kind of didn't want to see her hurt by you...'cause you can be sorta...strong sometimes," he said, looking down.

"Yeah, ain't it great? Listen, I'm gonna ride up to Seattle and swipe one of those new shiny kind motor bikes. When you're all...able to stand and stuff do ya' wanna tag along?"

"Sure," he said exitedly, "but I have no idea when I'm gonna be better."

"I'll make it work." I promised, "how hard did you get hurt?"

He shrugged, "Not too bad, I'm alive ain't I?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry, kid. I-I guess you can have the princess if you want."

"Shes not some sort'a prize." he said and then continued, his voice strong, "I'm gonna fight until she chooses me."

"Oh," I said, my voice dyeing, "fierce li'l punk, ain't ch'a."

Pony laughed weakly, "I guess. I'm not as fierce as you, I hope."

I laughed back, "Yeah, I am pretty amazin' ain't I?"

We grinned at eachother and without another word I left the room.

I walked down the hall towards room 17: Johnny's room. I Fealt bad about not seeing him.

"Hey, bud."

"Dallas!" he shouted, his eyes lighting up, "I can walk!" then he stood up and wabbled around the room.

I laughed, "Yeah, kid, I knew you could pull through."

"I wanted to show you sooner, but you never visited me."

I sighed, "Sorry 'bout that. A lot's been goin' on, long story, ya' dig?"

"I dig...it's not too bad, Soda's been here and Pony. The nurse told me he was here to. Is he bad?"

"That's part of my long story." I answered him, hoping he didn't ask to hear it.

Too bad he did, "Tell me, I ain't exactly goin' any where."

I breathed out a long sigh, "Well, ya' know that Soc girl, Cherry Valance?"

Johnny nodded and I continued, "Well after I got out'a the cell and the fuzz were done with me, I came home to hear her askin', about me so I interrupted. She started talkin' all sassy so I decided to argue and annoy her ya' dig? After that, I turned around and pretended to walk away, and caught her starin' at my ass-"

"Starin' at WHAT?" Johnny shouted.

"Never you mind, so then I...pointed out her line if sight, and she went berserk and just," I made a noise like an explosion, "stormed out the door."

Johnny's mouth was half open and his eyes wide, "Woah."

I laughed out one sarcastic laugh, "It gets better...so after a while I got bored so I went over to the Soc side, up to her house."

Johnny groaned and mumbled, "Idiot," but I let it pass.

"So we talked, well, I talked and she flung insults. After that I got jumped by these guys who I'm guessin' saw me. I beat them off, all three were drunk so I got them to bug off even though I didn't have my blade. Left it here remember?"

"Yeah...then what?" Johnny asked.

"So I was walkin' back and decided to just crash on the Curtis' couch. They always leave their door wide open. So the next mornin' I heard princess-that's what I call Cherry to bug her-talkin' with Soda and Darry and she said she kind'a likes me. I went in there and told her that I heard 'er. She didn't care so," my voice dropped an octave, "I...I...well, I stopped for a few secconds and then admitted what I had done.

"I kissed her."

His mouth dropped, "You WHAT?"

"You heard me. So then Pony, who's cookin' breakfast, dropped everythin' and starts literrally tryin' ta' kill me."

"What? Why?"

"I'm gettin' there!"

"Okay," he answered.

"So the kid's tryin' ta' break my neck-no joke! He's on my back tryin' to rip my head off and he's shout in he says 'Don't you dare do something like that to her ever again' so, out'a instinct-not tryin' ta' hurt him-I flung him off and he," I made a soaring noise and shot my hand out, "flies into the counter top. I got real scared 'cause he ain't movin' at all. So then Cherry pulls me aside and talks ta' me. She asks me why I did all that shit-sorry-and I got all mushy. I hated it...I don't even know why but it was out of character for me. So I told her that I had feelin's for her. Ya' know, like Soda's got for Sandy...and...she kissed me. Ya' know, full on the lips, like a real kiss, like in them old movies. It turnes out, Pony's had those feelin's to. About Cherry. An' when I kissed her, he freaked."

I stared off and Johnny whispered a 'wow.'

"Yeah. That's why Pony's here." I said, trying to go off the subject of Cherry.

Then he asked me, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, the kid's strong."

"Cool, I can't 'til I get to get out'a here," He said with a grin.

I grinned back, "Me neither. It's borin' back home."

"Not the way you tell it," Johnny said, raising his eyebrows.

I laughed, "Yeah, our lives are pretty fucked up."

He smiled, "Only yours."

"Watch your mouth, kid."

Johnny grinned, "Sure, sure."

I sighed and stood up, "I guess I gott'a go. I swear I'll visit more, 'kay kid?"

Johnny nodded, "Bye, Dally."

I waved and turned, walking out the door.

**Cherry's POV**

With brisk footsteps, I made my way over to the hospital on the Greaser side of Tulsa. The hat I had on my head was already soaked from the rain, but I didn't take it off.

"Hello, may I see Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked the receptionist.

"One seccond, name please, and relationship?"

"Sherri Valance, and I'm just a friend."

She looked up from the paper and said, "Go right on in, room 9. He really is a sweet boy."

When she said that I immediately didn't like her, "Yeah, I know." I said harshly.

I walked into the room and said quietly, "Hi, Pony."

"Hey...Dally was just in here."

"Oh, well then I suppose he talked to you about the...thing."

He looked down, "Yeah, sorry about going crazy."

"Sorry about, well all of it."

"Cherry?"

"Yeah?"

For a while he didn't talk, then finally he let out one long breath.

"I really like you."

Even though I knew this, it still took me by surprise, "Oh."

He looked at me, "I know you already know, but I just wanted to tell you, that if you love Dallas, then he can be really harsh sometimes, and you'll always have me."

I dropped my bag on the floor and rainy clothes and all dropped down onto the hospital bed and hugged him. I sat there with my head on his chest and sobbed for a while. I knew that a few inches above me, he was grinning like an idiot, but I didnt care.

"Sorry, I..." He cut me off as I tried to get up.

He pushed me back down and continued hugging me, "Really, I don't mind."

I smiled and started to fall asleep. Soon, I heard the even rythem of his breathing as he slept, and that was what really put me out.

_I'm sorry Pony, I know I'm going to hurt you or Dally, and we both know it'll most likely be you._

**:( I started crying as I was writing the last part where I'm in Cherry's mind. I really love Pony in this! I wish I had two Cherrys to give to both, but no worries no Crystal Beautiful (typical OC "johnny's sister" character) in this story :) REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ**


	7. Rebel

**Those of you who may have been having dirty thoughts about the last chapter: well that is not the case! Cherry just fell asleep ontop of him like kind of a cute thing.**

**I loved the last chapter the most. Now I have one question for your reviews: So far, who do you think loves Cherry the most, and who does Cherry love the most in your oppinion. As you review the chapters, your oppinion may change, so just include that in your reviews. **

**Also, please review the whole chapter, give me your thoughts, suggestions, questions, comments, and concerns. I will pay attention to every detail and might change the story because I think your idea is better than mine, you never know! So please R&R!**

**Without farther adu: CHAPTER 7!**

**Pony's POV**

A while later I woke up and looked at the clock. It had only been about fifteen minutes, and Cherry was still out cold on top of me. She'd used my chest as a pillow and fallen asleep. _Awesome._ I thought. My eyes hurt from the angle I was looking around, so I pushed the little lever down to bring the seat up. Cherry automatically rolled over so that her head was in my lap while sleeping. I laughed quietly and decided to let her sleep, I mean, when else would this happen? Maybe I would win her over, but why would she choose me over big muscley Dally? **A/N: you might think that I confused Dally with Darry, but I still know that Darry is really buff, but Dallas is also described as having muscles, just not as many as Darry. :)** I shook my head silently.

Just then all of the happy just-woke-up-with-the-girl-of-my-dreams-using-me-as-a-pillow feeling melted away. What happened earlier...when she kissed Dally...would I ever get a kiss like that? It was like they didn't even know that the rest of us were there. They were in their own world. I know I fealt like...like when you go to the aquarium and you can see the dolphins and fish, but their behind that weird glass where they cant see you and have no idea you're there, and you know the glass is there, so you feel like they're in another world, even though they're right there.

I had to get that kiss. I had to get _a_ kiss. I had to show her...show her that I loved her. Maybe after that I would get a kiss like Dally.

For the next coupld of minutes I just looked at her face. She had a little smile pulling up at her lips as she slept. I really didn't want this moment to end, but what if someone walked in? What if Dally walked in? I would be _dead._

I gently nudged Cherry's shoulder and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, Pony."

"Hey," I said, "so..."

She laughed sheepishly, "Sorry about falling asleep on you like that. If I gave you the wrong idea..."

"Why don't you like me?" I asked suddenly.

"I do." Cherry answered.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," she said, "I know what you mean. And I do like you like that." I smiled wildly, "But I like Dally to...I have no idea what to do."

"Maybe you should...well...experiment." I suggested hesitantly. I had a crazy plan forming in my mind, and I had didn't know why I had hope for it.

"What?" She asked, not getting what I was saying.

I scooted over so that I was sitting right next to her, but our legs were in oposite directions and I was facing her, our faces about a foot apart.

I breathed out and then slowly started to lean in, "Pony, you-"

She was cut off when I kissed her. I had absolutely no experience in this so I didn't know if I was kissing her well. Cherry squirmed away, since I wasn't holding her down, that was pretty easy for her.

She shrieked out a groan, "Ponyboy Curtis, you...you!" She couldn't even finish what she was going to say before she groaned again and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"Damn, damn, damn, I just blew it." I whispered to myself. The fury at myself was contredicted by my giddy feeling about the kiss. That was amazing...nothing like what had happened between her and Dallas, of course, but still...it was...beautiful. Maybe the best feeling I had ever had. But now, I needed to talk to someone. Soda.

Next to the bed was a little telephone. I picked up the reciever and started to dial, "Hey, Two-Bit"

"Pony?" Two-Bit answered.

"Yeah."

"What's up? Anything exiting happening over there?"

"Not really," I said and then laughed at the lie, "is Soda there?"

"Yeah, hold on." He yelled Soda's name and then argued with someone for a minut, probably Darry trying to sleep after work, and then I heard Soda's voice.

"Hi, Pony."

I sighed, "Hey, Soda."

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, "I'll tell you later, just...can you come over here?"

"Oh, me, Dallas, and Steve were going to go to the movie house, can I bring them?"

"No! No, don't bring Dallas, just you." I almost shouted.

Soda's voice got deeper, more careful, "Oh, okay. See ya'" He said and hung up.

A couple minutes later Soda came in, wearing Dally's burnt leather jacket.

He saw me stare at it and turn white so he took it off, throwing it behind a chair so that it was out of sight, "Darry said it was cold..."

"Oh." I answered not really hearing what I was saying.

He just stood there, "What's up?"

"I kissed her."

Soda's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Who?"

"Cherry, dumbass." I said.

His eyes widened even more, thinking of Dally, "Oh my God. What?"

"Well she came in and we talked and she ended up falling over crying and hugging me and fell asleep on me," Soda looked as if his face was about to fall off, "No! No! Soda, not like that! I'm fourteen!"

He sighed in relief and I continued, "So about fourty-five minutes later she woke up...and she was all sorry about fallin' asleep on me-which I really didn't mind-" Soda's lips twitched up into a smile, "so then I asked why she didn't like me. Cherry said she did...l-love...me...and then she admitted that she did love Dallas. A lot. So I said to experiment and she looked at me like I was insane and had no clue what I meant, so I kissed her."

I looked back up at Soda and he was staring intently at me, looking like he was going to fall into pieces and then those pieces were going to fall apart again, "Oh my God."

"Yeah,"

"So...does she...what'd she do?"

"Choked out 'Ponyboy Curtis, you...you!' and then stomped out."

He bit his lip, "I have no idea...I guess you'll have to say you're sorry. And not tell Dallas, he'll shoot you."

I grinned, "Probably..."

"I can tell her ta' come if ya' want," Soda suggested.

"Can you?"

"Well I just said I did, didn't I?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess ya' did."

Soda smiled, "It'll work out. If Dallas tries to shoot you, I'll tell Darry. He never wants to admit it, but I know that guy's really afraid of Superman."

I beamed at him.


	8. Cold Truth

**Hope you liked the last chapter...a little more Sodapop :) **

**Sodapop's POV**

"Hello?" Answered a femail voice after I had waited for a while.

I smiled, "Cherry! I'm glad you answered..."

"Oh, hey, Soda." She said, surprised I had called.

"Listen...Pony told me what happened..."

I heard her sniffle on the other end as if she was trying not to cry.

"...and he asked me to ask you if you would come hear him out."

She took a deep breath, "Okay, fine."

"He's at the hospital...so..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"I know, I'll talk to you later." She said and abruptly hung up.

"Well, that seemed to work out okay." I said to myself.

**Cherry's POV**

Hours before Sodapop's call, I had made my way over to Dallas. I had told him that Pony had kissed me, and he got really mad. He was furious, and I had to work for a long time just to get him to stop swearing.

He had said, "'Kay, I guess I'll deal with him later."

"Dally..."

Dallas rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I wouldn't really kill him."

"I know." I said.

"I'm just kind'a pissed 'cause he know's were sort'a into eachother."

Now I had stood up and grabbed his shirt. "Wadder ya'-"

I cut him off when I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair in one hand. He grabbed my waste and heald me closer. After a couple secconds we broke apart.

"Sort'a?"

"So thats how Soda fealt."

I laughed, "Yeah I guess."

He leaned in to kiss me one more time, but it was more like before, infront of Pony.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I tapped my fingers against the wall nervously and jumped every time I heard footsteps outside my room. Finally, I almost had a heart attack when my door opened.

As soon as I saw Cherry's red hair, I started to talk, "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to get you mad, I mean, I thought you liked me and I-"

She cut me off, "Just thought that if you kissed me everything would be okay? Haven't you listened to a word I said? I'm just so confused right now!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down.

She sighed and stepped closer, "Yeah, I know."

Now I fealt even worse, "I'm such and idiot..."

"Yeah, I know."

I looked up and saw her grinning a little, "What?"

"You're cute."

I frowned, "Are you _trying_ to get me all crazy?"

She laughed, "You wish."

I half smiled and then the door creaked open and the face I had longed to see for months showed its self.

"Johnny!" I shouted.

He wobbled over and sat on the bed, "Hey, could ya' keep it down? I'm not supposed to be up."

I grinned and said, "Sure."

"Hi, Johnny." Cherry said from the side.

"Hey," He answered, then turned to me and looked streight at me, then flicked his eyes to Cherry.

I sighed, "Sadly, no."

Johnny nodded and asked, "Dallas?"

I looked up at the celing, "Yeah."

Then Cherry stepped up and said boldly, "No, it's not like that! It's neither!"

Johnny cocked his head to the side curiously, "Then what?"

"No idea, I guess I'm sort of split between the two."

"Oh."

"I know what happened between you two, Soda told me."

I wasn't the least bit surprised.

He turned to Cherry, "That was really selfish of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. The way you lead him on like that!"

Cherry raised her eye brows and crossed her arms, and Johnny continued, "Here you come in all 'Oh, Pony, I love you!' and then on top of it you run around hugging him and _falling asleep on him_ dammit!"

She was dumbfounded, and just stood there, looking ashamed.

"No, Johnny-" I started.

She sighed, "Yeah, he's right. I'm just hurting you. I can't help it though! I have no idea what to do, I love you Ponyboy."

"What?" We heard a voice from behind and we turned our heads. Dallas Winston was standing in the doorway, a shocked, and mortified look on his face.

Cherry took a few steps towards him and opened her mouth, but Dallas cut her off before she was able to speak, "I was wrong about you. You're no different than Sylvia. I thought you were something else, but I guess I'm just not good enough for you huh?"

"Dallas, no, it-"

"Yeah, yeah, you can shut up. I've heard the "its not what you think!" excuse before, and twice, it was what I thought. See, this is what happenes, as soon as you start caring, your life fucks up."

He turned around and slammed the door, hard.

_What happened between them? _I thought, and for the first time, I fealt like I knew nothing.

**Cherry's POV**

Now I knew how he fealt, what he was thinking in that hospital room. I had learned that Sylvia was his old two-timing girlfriend, and thats how he saw me now. After that night outside on the lot in the dark, he'd thought we were real. And we were, I loved him more than I ever could have liked Bob Sheldon, but all he heard were those four words: 'I love you Ponyboy,' and he thought I was two-timing him. Oh God, what am I doing to them? What if I ruined all three of their friendships?

I couldn't leave now, and I truly hated it.


	9. Confused Again

**As of now, Cherry is in deep doo doo. Dallas thinks she's a cheater (well she is but ill explain in the chapter how she's not), Ponyboy is mad at himself, Johnny thinks shes a temptress, and Cherry absolutely hates herself.**

Ponyboy's POV.

It had been a week, and no one had visited me or Johnny. I often snuck off into Johnny's room or talked with him on the phone to keep myself company. Now it was finally time for me to be released. I was so glad, but at the same time I was downright terrified of going home.

Darry had been called to take me home in the old car. We walked silently, with me on crutches. We got into the car and after five minutes, Darry spoke up.

"What's goin' on?" He asked.

I stared at the bottom of my left crutch, "Nothing."

"I ain't stupid, I know somethin's goin' on inside that mind of your's...and I know it's got something to do with Dallas."

My head snapped up at the name, "What'd he do?"

My eldest brother sighed, "That's just the problem. Nothing. He's done nothing."

I made a 'huh?' sound and he continued, "All he's done for the last week was sit around out on the lot and smoke like a chimney. An' whenever anyone asks him 'what's up' he just snaps back."

I didn't respond.

Darry continued, "And on Wednesday, when Two-Bit joked around-you know, like the idiot he is?-and Dally jumped up and hit him, right across the chest, then stormed outside our house. What happened?"

I knew he wouldn't give me a break so I decided to speak up, "Okay, fine, I'll tell. Just...please...don't get all...paranoid." I phrased carefully.

I saw him nod and started with a deep breath, "Well, ya' know back then when Dallas and Cherry had a...talk?"

"Yeah." He knew what I meant.

"So it turnes out she is all freaky about me," I saw him raise his eyebrows, "I told you not to be like that!"

"Okay, okay!"

"So she came to the hospital ta' see me, you dig? And so she gets all sad and I don't like to see people like that so I told her that I would...be her friend." Okay, so I lied about that part and I'm gonna lie a little more, "And she started crying then fell asleep. So...I...er..."

"Spit it out, kid!" Darry said from the front seat.

"I kissed her."

He choked on his own breath and then composed himself, "You...what? _Ponyboy Michael Curtis you are only fourteen!"_

"So?"

Darry didn't reply, he just sat there, dumbfounded.

I rolled my eyes, "After that, she storms out of the room and I'm sittin' there feelin' really bad so I called Soda. We talked and I told him this shit-sorry-and he got Cherry to come over so I could say 'sorry.'"

"Well, so I learned there's way more to this than normal, and that Cherry actually likes both of us...me and Dallas. And Johnny hates her 'cause shes messin' us all up, but thats off topic. So then Cherry tells me, and I quote, 'I love you Ponyboy,' but before that, she was saying how she was real confused and all about likeing Dallas to. She just wanted to let me know, but Dallas only heard that part and then...then he said 'You're no different than Sylvia, I thought you were something else, but I guess I'm wrong.'"

Darry sighed, "Pony...I...you..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a messed up little kid, and I hurt Dally. Me may be acting all tough but I hurt him."

Darry pounded the stearing wheel with his palm and said, "Now I get it! He thinks Cherry's a two-timer, just like that skank, Sylvia!" He shook his head, "That's killed him Pony."

"Yeah...I guess were all pretty damn confused. Sorry...I love Cherry, Dally loves Cherry, Cherry loves the both of us, and Johnny thinks she should go die in a hole, and coininsidentally, Johnny happenes to be both of our best friends."

"Ponyboy, you idiot, you're supposed to save this stuff for when you're old!"

I rolled my eyes again, "Well too bad 'cause I ain't gonna."

"Figures."

At that point we had gotten home and not to Darry's surprise Dally was sitting in the lot, where Johnny used to sleep, drinking a beer.

I got out of the car and started slowly wobbling over to him.

"Dallas...She didn't...I didn't" I began.

He stood up, "I know you didn't but she did, I heard it with these righ here," He pointed to his ears.

My voice got louder, "Yeah, but you didn't hear the rest," he opened his mouth to interrupt but I cut him off, "Cherry loves you...but she likes me to, and she's really confused. Shes torn between us, and thinks shes horrible because Johnny told her off..."

"That's my little punk," Dally muttered.

"He doesn't like her 'cause he thinks she's playin' me."

Dally grinned one of his bitter, unhappy, grinns, "'Cause she is."

I stepped closer to him, "No. No she's not. I saw her back then when I first got this back thing, I saw her look at you. That wasn't fake. And back a few months ago, when we were at the movie and she threw that coke at you're face, well she told me that she could fall in love with you. She has."

"Then why was she all over you?" He asked coldly.

"'Cause she likes me to! It's hard for her! Can't you get it through your head that she can't choose between us, its a loose/loose situation! She doesn't choose: She looks like a two-timer, and if she does, she'll hurt the gang, and she'll hurt her parents, her friends, and she'll hurt us. Can't you immagine how hard that is for her?"

He took an intimidating step towards me, his grey eyes beating down on my like rocks, "Don't you use that tone with me, kid."

I stepped back without a word.

Dallas turned, his face hard and cold, and soon disapeared into the darkness.

**A/N: I like all the tention between Dally and Pony in this chapter, it puts them more in character and gets rid of the previous traces of mush. I hate mush. REVIEW PLEASE! just about 30 seconds of your time!**


	10. Rising Thought

**Hey guys, I really need y'all to review! Don't leave me hangin'!**

**IMPORTANT: you know how in stories I'll do this ~~~~~~ then type and then do that again to separate segmants of the story? Well keep in mind that I call them Segmants because that word is used in the story and I dont want y'all sitting there going "YouSayWhaNao?"**

**Ponyboy's POV**

It had been days since anyone had seen Dallas, and we were starting to get a little worried. We knew Dallas could survive anyone or anything, but he didn't usually just disapear into the night.

I'd been walking for a while, going to Cherry's place. I had swiped some decent clothes from a little boutique on the Soc side: A blue polo shirt and a sweater on top with light suit pants and a brown tie. I had smoothed my hair back so it looked like I had spent a thousand dollars on it in a salon. I took a deep breath and knocked on her door, hoping her parents didn't answer.

And of course they just had to. A tall woman in curlers and a robe answered the door. She looked maybe around fourty, but pretty at that.

"Oh, who might you be?" She asked, her green eyes not revealing any suspision.

"My name's James," I lied, "James Curtis. I'm a friend of Cherry's from school."

She smiled, "Oh my, I'm pleased to meet you," She said and stuck out her hand and I hesitantly shook it, "I'm Sherri's mother."

I raised my eyebrows trying to schmooze her, "Really? I thought you might have been her cousin."

She blushed bright red and hurried back, "Cherry! You have a friend, James Curtis."

"Oh, okay, Curtis! I know him we have a...science project to work on." I heard her say from upstairs and was glad she got my name.

"Hey, James." She said with a wink.

I grinned, "Hey, Cherry. You ready to build that catapult?"

She laughed, "Yeah!"

Her mom smiled at us from upstairs and then turned and walked into a hallway.

Cherry grabbed my hand and rushed me up to her room, "Pony! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Woah, you recognized me with this hair?" I asked sarcasticaly.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You're brave for dressing like that and comming up here."

I grimaced, "It's not like I enjoy this you know."

She barked a quick laugh and then got serious, "Not to sound mean...but why are you here?"

I bit my lip, wondering if it was really a good idea to come here and bring up the subject,

"Dally's gone."

"What?" She said, her face turning snow white.

"He's gone. He ran off."

She gulped, "Why?"

My eyes were getting watery. I fealt like this was my fault, "I don't know...but...I talked to him in the lot after I got out of the hospital. On the way home Darry told me that he had gone completely insane."

She looked as if she'd been shot, "How?" she managed to croak out.

"He just sits around in the lot and smokes all day...doesn't talk to anyone and once, Two-Bit said something stupid and he beat the tar out of him."

"What have I _done_?" She whispered to herself. I hadn't realized how guilty she fealt, and how the guilt was eating away at her.

I tried to lean over and touch her shoulder to comfort her, "Don't touch me!" She hissed and I stepped back quickly.

She sat down on a loveseat at the side of her room and put her face in her hands, "Aw, c'mon, Cherry! It's not that bad!" She was really overreacting...

"I-I-I know b-but did he ev-ever run away after S-S-Sylvia?" She sobbed.

I scratched my neck awkwardly, "No..."

By now all the tears had dried up and she was just shaking, "Pony, I...this is all my fault!"

"He's a strong guy, I've known him forever, I should know."

"Yeah, I guess I just-"

"Really love him?" I asked stiffly.

She looked up at me, her eyes burning two holes in mine, "Yes."

I looked back at her with the same burning eyes, "Would you-would you have cried over me?"

"Pony...don't...do this to me. Please."

I nodded and then looked down.

Cherry got up and walked to me, "How did we get so messed up, Pony?"

I shook my head, "Beats me."

"Where do you suppose he went?" She asked.

"I really have absolutely no idea." I replied.

About a week later, Soda, Cherry, Two-Bit, and I were sitting on the sidewalk infront of my house. Two-Bit attempted cooking and failed miserably so Darry had gotten angry and thrown us out while he put out the little fire. We were just talking about random things that had nothing to do with our lives when we heard the roar of an engine.

We all stood up and saw a shiney motorcycle speeding towards us. The bike stopped accross the street on the lot and then Cherry shrieked, "Dally!" and darted accross the street.

He had just enough time to turn around befor she crashed streight into him and threw her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his windswept hair. We all ran over to the lot and Soda punched Dally's shoulder playfuly, "Hey man!" He greeted.

Dally shot a hysterical grin at Soda, trying to move with Cherry all over him, "Maybe I should leave more often." He said with a cool smile.

"No!" Cherry said and tightened her grip on his neck and grabbed a tuff of his hair, hugging him close. She looked like she thought that if she let go she'd die, and I hated it. I looked up at Dally's face, his eyes were closed but he was grinning wildly as Cherry kissed him on his jaw line, neck, and cheeks.

By now I'd had enough so I started to trudge away from the horrendous scene. I looked back only to see Cherry and Dallas standing intertwined with eachother, kissing vigorously. Cherry was grabbing the front pockets on his brown leather jacket and he was pulling her up to him, and closer, by putting his hands on the small of her back. I swung my self back around, my eyes burning, so that I was walking in the opposite direction. On my way past the house I kicked over the trash can, knocking all of it's contents to the ground and groaded loudly, kicking the ground with my feet.

I had been wandering through the streets for an hour and a half when I found myself infront of the hospital. _Might as well go inform Johnny about the latest episode of Greaser drama._ I thought miserably.

On my way in I walked hunched over, my feet flopping as I walked. I ignored the nurse and kept going when she tried to stop me. I raised my head and spotted the number I was looking for: 17.

The door opened with just a touch and I stepped in. Johnny looked up from _Gone With the Wind_ and said 'hi.'

"How are ya Johnny?" I asked, trying to sound happy.

He shrugged then asked, "How are you? Bad. I can tell."

I sighed, "Yeah. Dally's back."

He seemed to get the entire last segmant with just those two words, "Oh."

"Yeah," I said my eyes burning again, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I dunno, but there's definately something." He said, trying to cheer me up. It worked for a while.

I laughed, "Yeah, but..." My heart sank again.

I pounded the table and clenched my teeth, "Johnny, wh-why?" I took another breath unsteadily, "I've gotta get her! I've gotta!"

"Pony, you okay?" He asked me.

I steadied myself and nodded. I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged it, "Dammit, Johnny, I'm a mess. Hell, I'm completely insane!" I fell down onto my kneese and rested my head against the wall angrily.

I heard the door creak open, but it seamed like lightyears away, "Dallas just always...just...I can't stand it! They're always all over eachother and I'm going crazy. Sorry, man, I don't even know what's wrong with me, but I love her, Johnny, I love Cherry Valance."

"Shit, Pony, I didn't know it was that bad." Said Dallas suddenly from behind me.

I rolled over so that my other cheek was pressed against the wall, "Hey," I said noncoherantly.

"You okay, man? You look kind'a sick..." Dally said awkwardly.

I gritted my teeth, "I'm fine Dal."

"Johnny, I better take him home, he looks something awful."

Johnny didn't answer but I'm guessing he nodded.

"Sorry I can't talk, I came to but then I found this wreck." I looked up to see him quickly point at me and then I looked down again, my stomach hurting.

"C'mon," He said and I groaned a 'no.'

I heard him walk towards me, "Dammit, kid." He whispered and picked me up.

I decided to comply and walk, slowly and unsteadily. Dallas walked beside me, probably trying to make sure I didn't pass out cold. My unfocused eyes vaguly found the car and Dally ran up to it to open the door. I crashed inside, falling over and laying half on the seat. Dally didn't know what to say so he just sighed and started the engine.

"Dal?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah, Pony?"

I played with a hole in my jeans on my knee, "Do ya love her?"

I saw him bite his lip through the miror, "I dunno." I could tell he was lieing, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Hmm," I sighed and slipped off to sleep.

**Just watched The Outsiders...everytime...I cry! At lease Dally's here right? Don't worry, Dal, you're safe here :) and in my heart 3**


	11. Dally's Girl

**Hai y'all how did you like the last chapter? REVIEW! PLEASE! haha...I'm stooping to begging...**

By the time we got home, I was asleep in the car.

"Hey, hey blondie, wake up." I heard as I fealt a thump on my head.

I started to sit up and groaned, "Dal, stop, I've got a headache...And the blonde is growing out see?" I said pointing to my hair.

"Sure sure, 'least it's not me." He said with a shrug.

I frowned and shook my head.

"Look, go inside, take an aspirin and get to sleep. We can talk t'morrow."

I nodded and sleepily stumbled into the house.

"Pony!" Two-Bit yelled and ran up to me. He grabbed me and tossed me over onto the couch and I just fell over. I was laying down but was too tired to move.

"Pony?" He asked, worried.

"Yeh, Two-Bit, I'm exhaus'd," I said with a sleepy slurr.

He bumped my shoulder with his elbow, "Its only ten o'clock."

"Lis'n," I snapped, "I've been through a lot today, man."

He looked at me like I was crazy and said slowly, "Okay..."

Just then Darry walked in, "Pony?" He said when he saw me, "Is he okay, Two-Bit."

I saw him shrug from the corner of my eye, "I dunno, he's actin' real weird, though."

Then I fealt a big hand on my forehead, "Aw, shit, Pony, you've got a fever!" I heard Darry say and knew he was angry, because he never swore around me when he wasn't, "Where'd you catch a bug?" He asked.

I didn't care if Darry knew, "Well, b'fore the rumble, I was feelin' kinda sick, but I wanted to fight, see? An' I just took an aspirin."

"Dammit, Pony. Go take another and we'll see if you're better in the mornin'. If you don't feel alright, then take a cold shower and be drinkin' cold water all day ya' hear?"

"Sure, Darry."

"Well go get an aspirin," Darry said when I didn't get up.

I mumbled a muffled, "Tired."

Darry sighed and walked off to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and a pill, "Here, kid."

I took the pill and while drinking the water, spilled it all over myself and dropped the cup on the floor. I was too tired to realize this and just fell back over onto the couch. Darry growled and picked me up. He tossed me onto my bed and closed the door. I opened my eyes slightly to see Soda already sleeping, so I decided to rest to.

The next day I woke up to the sound of a booming laugh I hadn't heard since I was very little. I opened my eyes and realized my headache was gone, so I walked dizzily to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and told myself I would shower after breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to see Dally doubled over in laughter on the couch.

"Dally?" I asked, weirded out.

He wiped his eyes, "Yeah, kid?"

"Nothing." I replied, still looking at him weird.

The slap-happy smile vanished from his face and he got up and walked over to me, "Are you mad?"

"About what, Dal?" I said, playing dumb.

He rolled his light grey eyes, "You know what I mean," And I did.

I looked down and stared at my toes. Then I started to walk outside and sat on the curb. Dally apparently followed me and sat down next to me.

He sighed, "Look, man, I dunno what ta' do."

I sighed back, "I dunno either...this is so messed up...why do we both like her?"

He shrugged, "I guess we just do, but I don't want us to hate eachother just because of some girl."

"Yeah, but she obviously likes you more." I stated.

"Naw," He said. I didn't know if he was lieing or not. Sometimes it was really hard to read his feelings. He turned on the poker face of a hoodlum.

"Seriously, man."

"How would you know?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

I shrugged, "You should know to." I whispered.

He looked down. This was one of the rare times he actually showed he had feelings, "What?"

I jumped up angrily, the pebbles hurting my bare feet, "Oh, stop pretending you don't know what I mean! I know you fealt it when she ran up to you yesterday! Has she ever done that to me? No! Just...leave me alone, you..." I couln't finish my sentence so I ran back into the house leaving Dallas Winston sitting on the curb, dumbfounded.

I shoved on socks and shoes and darted out the back door. I'd heard a song on the radio that suited my problem just fine so I started singing, replacing the name with Dally's, "Dally is a friend,  
_Yeah, I know he's been  
A good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
That ain't hard to define  
Dally's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,  
Late at night_

You know, I wish that I had Dally's girl,  
I wish that I had Dally's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty  
When they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
But the point is probably moot  
'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

Like Dally's girl,  
I wish that I had Dally's girl  
Where can I find a woman,  
Where can I find a woman like that  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
Love supposed to be  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

You know, I wish that I had Dally's girl,  
I wish that I had Dally's girl  
I want Dally's girl,  
Where can I find a woman like that, like  
Dally's girl,  
I wish that I had Dally's girl,  
I want,  
I want Dally's girl

I stopped singing and was out of breath. The song had made me less angry and I had cooled off. I jogged home singing the song under my breath and ran into the kitchen.

Then I saw Dally's girl.

Cherry was sitting on the counter laughing at some joke Two-Bit had just told.

"Hey, y'all." I said.

"Pony!" Cherry said with a smile, "Long time no see!"

I swallowed and my good mood faltered, "Cherry..." I tried to make it a greeting but it sounded more like a beg.

She got down from the counter, "Sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

She sighed, "I heard you. 'I wish I had Dally's girl, I want, I want Dally's girl.'"

I laughed awkwardly, "Well I do."

She looked down, blushing and smiling, "You know, I'm not exactly 'Dally's girl' yet."

"Yes you are! I saw you when he came back on that motorcycle." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, that. I didn't know what I was doing."

I stepped closer to her, "Yeah you did. You like him so much more than you like me, but I love you. I keep tellin' you...but I don't think you get it."

She came even closer to me, so that her body was touching mine and our faces were inches away and my heart was pounding, "What do I have to do? How can I make both of you happy?"

My throat had turned dry and my voice was rough, "You can't, its me or him."

"I hate how this worked out," She said, "This might just make things worse, but I have to try." Her voice died to a whisper, "Would it make you feel better if I kissed you?"

I knew it would, it would give me great thoughts and the possibility of getting Dally's girl. I nodded.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the collar of my black leather vest. She planted one solid but short kiss on my lips and then pulled back. I wanted more than just that...i bent down and kissed her one more time but she didn't kiss back.

I opened my eyes, "You done?" she asked stiffly.

"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't." I confessed, "I know you liked that."

"Ponyboy, you're so arogant."

I grinned, "I know."

"Now it's my time to confess something for once...I think I'm in love with Dallas. I know you don't want to hear it, but I don't want you wondering around thinking that I love you more."

I stepped back, my eyes turning dry because I couldn't cry. I breathed out a shaky breath, "I know. But you like me to."

She nodded, "I'm sorry Ponyboy,"

I looked into her eyes and saw a million screams trying to burst out. I guess I could try and live with it. Emphasis on the 'try.'

And then the best idea I'd ever gotten lit a lightbulb in my head.

**You wanna know Pony's idea? I will post the next chapter once I get 3 more reviews :**D** devious little mind I have...**

**Oh and I know the song was based on Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield (I just changed the name Jessie to Dally to fit the story) and I also know that the song was from the 80s but its around the time of this story just 20 years ahead lol but It totally fit the story so I had to put it. **

**Plus its my favorite song.**

**:) REVIEW NAO OR PONY AIN'T SHARING HIS IDEA! no preassure...**


	12. Deciever

**Okay, Jessie's Girl has been the biggest inspiration for the last chapter so I'ma mention it again XD...**

"Pony," I fealt a jerk on my shoulder, "Ponyboy."

"Wh-Wha?" I said sleepily and looked at the clock mounted on the wall. 1:24 am.

"What the _hell_ Dally?" I asked, irritated.

He rolled his eyes, "You're the one who's been screamin' all night."

I then got even more mad, "How would you know? You don't fuckin' live here."

Dallas punched my gut, making me sit up and gasp, "Don't you dare talk to me like that, punk." He said coldly.

"Soh-Soh-Sorry." I said inbetween gasps.

He grinned meanly, "I passed out on your couch. Anyway, Soda must be a rock because he didn't hear. Darry walked out and he asked who was talking and I said it must be you. I came in here and guess what you were singing."

I bit my lip, a few thoughts on my mind.

"I want Dally's girl, where can I find a woman like that, like Dally's girl, I want I want Dally's girl, I want Dally's girl," He sang with a mock beat.

"Oh sh-" I caught myself befor I said 'shut up.' To avoid being punched and suffering abdominal bleeding.

Dallas grinned, "Well shut your trap will ya? I'm tryin' ta sleep."

"Hey, I can't help it."

Dally grunted and then turned and stalked out of the room.

_Man, am I fooling him right now. _I thought crazily of my plan, _Yeah, it's gonna work._

I grinned and fell off into sleep.

I streatched, having full confidence. I showered and changed clothes. I did my hair and brushed my teeth. I shoved my feet into my shoes and headed out the door.

I strutted into the hospital to room 17.

"Hey, kid!" I said with an enthusiastic smile.

He raised his eyebrows, "What's up with you, man?"

"I'm gonna get her! I'm gonna get Dally's girl!" I almost shouted.

He rolled his eyes at me, "You're really wasting you're time with _her_?"

I crossed my arms, "Johnny, shes not that bad.

"_Whatever you say._" he said with angry sarcasm.

I groaned, "Anyway, you know that cute nurse?"

He nodded.

"I'm gonna pretend to like her-"

"Pony, that's horrible."

"You don't get it Johnny, I gotta."

He frowned at me disaprovingly, "Do you really like her?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, Johnny."

He continued so scowl but nodded.

"So that's my plan!"

He grunted. I'd never seen him this disaproving.

I changed the subject, "So when are you getting out of here?"

"'bout a month." He said casually.

I jumped, "_Really?_ Why didn't you _tell_ us?"

He shrugged.

Just then the cute nurse walked in, "How are you doing Johnny. I'm fine...And sorry."

"About what?" She said confuzed.

Johnny flicked an angry look at me and then looked back at the nurse, "I dunno."

She looked at him and then proceded to take his temperature, "Yes, exactly what I thought. I'll go and get something for that fever."

As she passed me she smiled a pearly white smile. I glulped.

"You really gonna do it?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, man. I really want..." _I really want Dally singing, 'I want Pony's girl.'_ I thought.

Johnny sighed and just then the nurse walked in, gave Johnny a pill and escorted me out so that Johnny could get some rest. Now it was time to set my plan into action. I took a deep breath and thought of Cherry's bright green eyes. _Dally's got a girl and I wanna make her mine_._ And, oh man I will._

"Hey...er..." I started.

"Hi," She replied.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "I was...just wondering...'cause you're real pretty...and...how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, you?"

"Sixteen," I lied, "How are you a nurse when you're seventeen."

She smiled, "Oh, I'm just a receptionist. I tested out of high school early so I'm allowed to distribute some medications while I'm in college and have permission from Dr. Schwarts."

"Oh, thats tuff." I said.

"What?" she said, her almond shaped eyes confused.

I shrugged, "Tuff means cool."

"Ah, so do you want to meet up?" She asked.

I smiled at her sweetly, "Yeah, why don't we go get a coke, then you can come over to my place and we can watch a movie. I hear they're having something about race cars on tonight."

"Oh, do you like race cars?"

I lied again, "Yeah, I dig them."

"Cool, my father used to be a driver!" She announced.

"Tuff enough." I

She laughed and then asked, "So it's a date?"

I nodded, "Yeah...wait what's you're name. Kind of important."

"My name's Janet Taylor, you?"

"Erm, it's kind of weird..."

She grinned, "Who cares?"

"Ponyboy Curtis."

Her face lit up, "That's an amazing name!"

"Yeah, I've got a brother named Sodapop."

Her eyes widened, "Woah, he's so lucky."

I laughed, "I guess."

She was so nice, this was going to be hard. _Be tough. Be tough like Dallas told you to be in the car. When you saw him cry. Be tough._

Funny how I was usuing Dally's advice against him. Then something else popped into my head, _Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold..._

Those feeble words took me back. Johnny didn't want me to to do this. _Be tough!_ I shouted at myself in my head as a lump rose in my throat.

Forcing a smile, I said, "See you tonight, where do you want to meet."

"I dunno...why dont you pick me up after work? You have a drivers licence right?"

"Yeah," I lied, "What time do you get off?"

She thought for a while, "Seven-fourty-five."

I grinned at her, "See ya."

"Bye!"

_I can do this. I can get Dally's girl!_

When seven thirty came around, I was jittery. Soda and Two-Bit thought I was having a panick attack and laughed at me. I grinned back and told them I was just happy that day.

Two-Bit laughed some more, "Good! Finally, we don't have to listen to '_Meh, I wan't Cherry...Dally's so hansome and strong meh meh he gets a girl and I don't boo hoo."_

I frowned, "Do I really sound like that?"

"Naw, man. Two-Bit's just messin' with ya." Soda said calmly.

I grinned and then said goodbye and walked out the door. I hopped in the car-which I could drive at this age because the people I hung out with didn't pay much attention to laws-and turned on the radio.

Guess what song was playing.

I ran up the stairs to the hospital once I got there and just then Janet walked up to me, changed and everything.

"Shall we go?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, c'mon!" I tried to sound exited.

She giggled and ran to the car, and I opened the door to the passenger seat. I started up the engine and a slow love song was playing on the radio. I now fealt extremely uncomfortable.

We drove up to a store and I swiped two Coca-Colas when the manager was talking to another customer and the security guard was in the can.

I drove us up to my house and got ready for the movie. Just as I had planned, Cherry was there talking to Dally. They were both sitting on the counter and Cherry was playing with his hair. Sickening.

I frowned and sat on the couch. Janet sat down right next to me. _Too close! Too Close! _I thought but didn't budge.

I caught Dally look sideways at me but Cherry stubbornly focused on twirling a lock of Dally's dark brown hair around her finger. **A/N: using the movie hair...**

At the begining I had thought Janet was a nice girl...but I was way wrong. Five minutes into the movie, she was all over me and I looked up to see Cherry twitching in anger. I had asked Janet to stop but she was high on air. She climbed up on my lap and tried to kiss me, but then I heard a shriek.

"Get _off_ of him! Can't you see he doesn't want you all over him!" Cherry screamed, "Get away from Pony!" She said and then suddenly kissed me.

Janet was dumbfounded and ran right out the door. I stood there with my eyes wide open untill I realized what was happening.

_Yes! Yes, baby! I did it! I did it!_ I sang in my head, _I got Dally's girl! I got Dally's girl...almost._

She broke apart and hissed, "Little twit."

Then we both looked up at Dally, whos mouth was hanging right open. He put up his hand to silence us, lit a weed, and walked right out the front door, confuzed.

That worked out...weirdly.

What from here?

**What'd you think? Also, I wrote a super cute one-shot about Dally and Johnny. Look on my profile :) It's Called _Don't You Ever Grow Up._ Along with that, I have one about Sodapop and what the word "unwanted" means to him. Total Sandy hatred and Soda loving :) check them out!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Sara**


	13. Fireflies

**This chapter revolves around Cherry and Dally now...we'll get back to Pony later. (Don't worry, Pony, I'm not neglecting you!)**

**Song Suggestion: Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

I walked out of the school building laughing alongside Marcia and another girlfriend. While the other girl, Susan, was telling a story about her last date, a silver motorcycle skidded to a halt infront of us.

"Hey, princess." Said Dally with a cool smirk.

I blinked again, "Dally?"

"Who else looks this good?" He joked, although I thought the question was quite valid, and impossible to answer.

Marcia then spoke up, "Hey, get lost, hood!"

Dally narrowed his eyes, "I don't think so."

"Hey, he's a friend." I told Marcia.

Dallas rolled his silver-grey eyes, "Oh come one, princess."

I turned to frown at him, "Quiet."

"You can't be serious." Said Susan.

I stepped back, "Well I am."

Marcia crossed her eyes and stared Dally down, "These people are _not_ good company, Cherry."

"Why do I have to listen to a damn word you say?" I said, fuming.

"Because I know what's right for you. These hoods are just going to hurt you."

"Shut. _Up_." I said furiously and slung my leg over the motorcycle seat, "Go, Dally."

Dally grinned mockinly at the two girls, "My pleasure." The engine roared and we zoomed off down the road leaving Marcia and Susan with their mouths hanging open.

Dally whooped a laugh as we drove off and I screamed as the wind and preassure pushed me back. I hung on tight to Dallas, hoping I didn't die...I was rather too young. I clung onto his leather jacket and he laughed his deep laugh.

"So you havin' fun?" He yelled.

I laughed loudly, "Yeah, I am! Where'd you learn to drive one of these?"

"No idea!"

We continued to talk and randomly burst out laughing for about half an hour as we drove.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Dally shrugged and kicked a small rock, "I dunno, I just decided to drive out...away from things."

"Oh," I said an looked up at the sky. I never knew there was a place this beautiful here in Tulsa. We were in a lush forest, and the sky was turning dark blue. The stars danced above us and were reflected by a small lake. Dally walked slowly trough the dark green grass, shooing fireflies, and sat on a long log. He picked up a flat stone and tossed it accross the water, making it skip.

I sat next to him and tried to skip a stone, but failed, "Here, you do it like this," He said and guided my hand so that it flicked the stone and shot it accross the water. I looked up into his eyes.

"Thanks, I've always wondered how you do that. I've only seen it on TV, never really been outside the town." I said.

"You should, it keeps your mind streight," He whispered with a half smile.

I slowly smiled back, "Good, I need that sometimes."

I took another rock and tried to skip it, but missed on purpos. Dally chuckled and took my wrist in his hand again, leading me through the rock-skipping prosess. When he was done, he didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he took it and heald it to his chest.

"Can you feel that?" He asked quietly, a lot of emotion in his voice. I fealt his heart beating. Fast.

I nodded and he continued, "That's how I feel when I'm around you."

Then he leaned in and gently touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back...slowly.

After a while we just sat there, my head resting on his shoulder, and his cheek resting on my head. Once in a while, little fireflies would land on one of us and Dally would frown and try to kill it, while I would tell him to quit it.

"Little bastard bug..." He whispered, agrivated.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on have a heart. Maybe he just wants to sit on your shoulder."

"I have personal space requirements. If Soda or Two-Bit came up and tried to sit on you would you be happy? Especially if their butts started to blink bright yellow." He said matter-of-factly.

I laughed and jerked forward, "Yeah, like that would happen."

"You never know. Two-Bit eats everything, and what if he ate a lightbulb, hmm?"

I kept giggling, "Then yeah, I guess I would kill him."

He grinned, "I thought so."

I looked down at his hand, "Oh my God...Dally...What happened to your hand?" I gasped when I saw a gash on his arm.

"'S nothing." He muttered.

"Tell my right now, Winston."

He sighed annoyed, "I got in a fight."

I head snapped up, "With _who_?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. Some drunk Soc."

"Dally," I said and groaned.

"Yes?" He said with a sweet smile, showing off his sharp pearly white teeth.

I shook my head, "Oh, nothing...moron."

He laughed a deep laugh, "So you don't mind?"

"Not really." I admitted.

"Great, so do I have permission from the princess to stop Soc faces."

I shook my head again, "Sure, go ahead."

"Tuff enough," He said, his face turning into a small smile.

We stayed quiet and I looked over at him. He was staring down at the water and kicking little rocks into it. He looked younger now, more alive. I didn't really like it though. I loved my badass Dally.

I loved his smokey grey eyes, his dark hair, his dazzling white teeth, his mature, handsome face, but most of all, I liked him. The person inside the amazing body. He was tough, hard, cold, mean, but had a heart at the same time.

Dally looked over at me and caught the staring. He took his finger and closed my mouth, which was hanging open.

"It's rude to stare." He said.

I snorted a laugh, "Like you would care."

Chuckling, he said, "True..." Then he looked up, "Shit! It's late. I'd better take you home."

I didn't want to go but I got up anyways. Dally hopped onto the motorcycle and I got on behind him.

"Ready?" He asked, "You got that pretty hair all safe. I hear princesses don't like messing up their hair."

I rolled my eyes, "Just go, idiot."

He laughed and turned the handle, starting the engine. We zoomed off into the night.

After a while we arrived at my house. I looked at the window and saw my mom staring angrily.

"Drat, she must have heard the bike." I muttered.

Dally shrugged and then put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. My body was pressed right against his and I could feel his breath on my face.

"G'night." He whispered and then kissed me. His arms wrapped around me and I gently tugged at his hair. Then I remembered my mom was watching.

"Dawwy, mwy momsh watshing..." I tried to say while he continued to plant little kisses on my lips.

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted."

I sighed, "I could tell...I'll see you tomorow. Pick me up?"

"Anytime, baby." He said with a wink, then turned around and walked to his motorcycle. He looked back and smiled, his teeth reflecting the moonlight.


	14. Goodbye for Now

**Song Suggestion: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. (ill tell you when the story gets suitable for the song)**

**On a second note, there is an astrick glitch so I can't type them to separate segmants and I also can't use those squiggly lines so I'll use 888888 okay?**

I tip-toed into the house, silently closing the door. I hoped my mom didn't see me but all my hope went to nothing.

"Sherri," She announced herself, "Who. Was. _That?_"

"Umm," I hummed, not knowing what to say.

My mother raised her eyebrows, demanding an answer.

I heald my breath, "He's a...friend."

"Oh, _really?_" She asked, knowing I was lieing.

"Okay, fine!" I yelled, "He's...my boyfriend." I formed the last word very awkwardly.

She looked at me, her face only getting harder, "Name?"

"Dallas...Winston."

My mom gasped, "That's the hoodlum who's friends with the devil boy who killed Bob Sheldon!"

I clenched my teeth and heald back screams, "He's not-"

"I want you to stay away from him. Tell him you don't like him so that he doesn't cause trouble if he thinks one of these nicer boys caught your heart. If anyone ever catches you with that hood then you're grounded until your wedding night."

I fealt the blood drain from my face. Any other girl would just act upset, and sneak out, but when my mom said something, it happened. She would have spies or whatever just to catch me with Dally.

"Mom..." I started but my voice was mutated by the tears comming up. **(now would be a good time to turn on the song...chous would be best)**

Mom turned around and glided up the stairs without a word.

I knew what this ment. I had to say goodbye.

88888

The next day at school, I was falling apart. I was zoning out in all of my classes, dropping my books, and stuttering. At lunch, I thought about talking to Ponyboy, but decided it was a bad idea. He wouldn't get it. Finally, the last bell rang at three o' clock and I forced my feet to walk to the front of the school. I had told Dallas to pick me up, so I was certain he was going to be there.

I stopped in my tracks infront of the main door, closed my eyes, and tried to breathe. I'd never had this much trouble with breaking up before. I had dumped Bob Sheldon at the movie theatre, and wasn't suicidally upset when he died. With my eyes still closed, I grabbed the cold handle and opened the door. As soon as it opened, my heart jumped. I breathed out in relief when I didn't hear the roar of the silver motorcycle.

I streightened up and went to join my old group of friends, like I always used to, then we would all leave school together after trading secrets and stories. I walked up casually and all of them turned and gave me wide-eyed stares.

"Hey, girls." I greeted.

Susan stepped infront of another girl - Barbara I think was her name - and spoke to me, "Why are you talking to us? You're all buddy-buddy with those filthy greasers."

"I-I'm not. My mom says I can't..." I said quietly.

My old brunette friend, Kelly, stepped up, "Oh, leave her alone, Susan."

I looked at Susan, but talked to Kelly, "It's fine."

"No, it's not. She's not friends with them. You heard her say. So, leave her alone." Kelly said sternly.

Susan obviously didn't like being told 'no', so she stuck her nose up, and stalked off.

"Thanks," I said shyly. I hadn't talked to Kelly for months.

My mind had gone astray from what I needed to tell Dally, until I heard the bike.

I jumped and my heart started to pound. He pulled up, rising the dust on the road. He smiled cooly at some football players who eyed the bike enviously. Dally swung his leg around the bike and gave a mean stare around the circle of people, ensuring the motorcycle wouldn't be stolen. He walked to me and grinned at everyone mysteriously as he passed. It might sound like he was being nice, but oh golly if he was smiling at you like that, it'd be worse than swearing.

"Hey," He said, standing a few feet away.

I sighed, this was the time, "Hi...I...I've got something to tell you."

He raised his eyebrows and I continued, "I...can't...You're not...good...I don't like you." I choked out slowly.

He swallowed, looking down at me, "What are you trying to say, Cherry?"

"I. Don't. Want. You," I spat, "Go back to Sylvia!" I shrieked, stomping and trying to keep tears away. Why wouldn't he just get it and go away? I didn't want to see his face, it hurt too much.

"So you fuckin' bring me up here to this prick school just to tell me this shit?" He hissed.

I nodded, "Fine, I'll get the hell out of your life. That Soc kid's pretty lucky. He didn't have to live with _you._"

He spat on the grass by the school and went back to his bike. He shoved the break up with his foot, to let the bike move when he started it, and turned the handles. The bike roared loudly, angrily, powerfully, and sped off.

I was going to miss that roar.

**Sorry, a little short, but I didn't have any more to write. :)**


	15. Gave Him Hell

**Song Suggestion: Haunted by Taylor Swift (hey, she has a lot of emotional songs)  
If you don't like Swift then I suggest Gives You Hell by All American Rejects**

Ponyboy's POV

I was sitting on the sofa watching Mickey Mouse with Soda at about ten thirty at night when Dallas stumbled in.

"Hey, Dal...Dal?" Sodapop started.

I got up and curiously looked at Dally, "You okay, man."

"Yeah, you've got Pony all worried," My brother joked.

Dally pointed a shaking finger at Soda, "Dat wasn't nice, man. You gotta' be nice ta people, 'cause if you don't then they just, just leave ya, man."

Soda gave Dally a weird look and then responded to the weird lecture, "Okay..." We were really surprised...a lecture...from _Dallas?_ About _kindness?_

"'Cause sometimes there are people who ya just really care about, man, and when dey leave ya, then you're real sad, man, ya dig?" He blubbered.

Then it hit me, "Dally...you're drunk..."

"What'd you just say to me? What'd you say, you little shit?" He tried to grab for me but he stumbled and barely caught himself on the table, letting out a hiccup.

"You're drunk," I stated cautiously, "I'm trying to be nice by telling you...listening to what you said," I said tring to apeal to him, knowing he was very dangerous right now.

He hiccuped again, "I ain't wantin' ya ta be any fuckin' nice. When you're so fuckin' nice all the time, people treat you like shit, and then they leave ya."

"Dal, calm down," Soda said

He frowned weakly, "I'm already calm, man," he started, "Aw, I feel weird, aw is that Mickey Mouse. Ain't that the show Two-Bit likes, the one with the cute little mouse?"

Wow, he was _really_ drunk, "Yeah, that's the one," Soda replied.

"Tuff, man. Hey d' y'all wanna come to school with me tomorow?" He asked.

I stepped up to him, "You don't go to school, Dal."

He gently slapped my shoulder and made a 'psh' sound, "Of course not for me!" He laughed drunkily, "I feel like I gotta pick someone up..."

"Oh..."I said, confused. _He don't know what he's saying..._ I reminded myself.

"Well, good morning fellas...I think I'm gonna go to the store to buy a magazeen." He announced randomly.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Dal, it ain't mornin'." I told him. Then laughed silently: Dally _buying_ magazeens? _Magazeens?_ Reading?

He shooed my words away with his hand, "Ah, yes it is! Look there at dat there clock. It says eleven o' clock!" He pointed to the clock over the TV.

"Yeah, eleven PM." Soda told him.

He waved the words away again, "Ah, there's no eleven in the evenin'! Theres twenty-two hours in a day, and only thirteen numbers on that clock!"

"Theres twenty-four hours, and twelve numbers. And the numbers elapse." I stated matter-of-factly.

Dally made another 'psh' sound, "Well whoever made _that_ up was an idiot."

I raised my eyebrows, "No actually it's pretty smart 'caus-"

I was cut off when Dallas grunted, then bent over and hurled right on the wood floor.

"Ah, _shit!_" I hissed, "Dal!"

Dally swayed for a second then fell sideways, hitting his head on the table. He groaned and passed out cold.

Darry then ran out of his room, rubbing his eyes, "What are we talkin' about here?" His eyes widened when he saw Dally passed out on the floor, and the mess he had made.

"Wha-" He started.

I explained, "Dallas got drunk."

Darry groaned, "Who's gonna clean this up?"

I sighed, knowing that if I didn't we'd be arguing over it all night, "I guess I'll do it...I'll just use the mop. It's just beer."

"Brave kid..." Soda joked.

"Yeah," I said back. I walked over to the kitchen to get the mop and got to work. When I finished I went back to the living room where I saw the back of the couch with Dally's leg showing. Soda and Darry had pulled him off the ground and dropped him onto the couch.

"I've seen this kid drunk before...but not like this," Darry said, disaproving.

Soda ignored this comment and asked, "Do you think we should get a glass of water? 'Cause when he gets up I'm guessing his mouth'll taste bad."

Darry nodded and Soda went off into the kitchen.

I sighed, "I guess we'll hear him out when he wakes up."

"Yeah, now y'all go to bed. I don't want to hear another word." Darry ordered once Soda got back. We both groaned childishly and stalked off to our room.

888888

The next morning I woke up really early. After I had cleaned up, I walked sleepily into the kitchen and started breakfast. As soon as I opened the fridge, I heard Dallas groan on the couch. I looked over and he was just hoisting himself up, with his hand on his forhead. He gritted his teeth and grunted, now sitting up.

"Mornin' Dal. You okay?" I said.

He shook his head slowly, "Man, what happened?"

I flipped an egg over in the pan and answered, "You got _really_ drunk, came here, puked, and then passed out on the floor."

"Oh," He said bluntly, then made an 'Agh' sound.

"Headache?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, and I must'a hit my head when I passed out, its pounding, man."

I grinned, "Yeah, you did. You kept talking about someone leaving you."

His just-woke-up face twisted into a grimace, "What are you talking about?" He yelled at me, making me cringe. He stormed out, slamming the door and grunting from the noise irritating his head.

Soda then walked out, his hair messed up, "Pony, who you yelling with...oh...where's Dally?"

"No idea...I talked to him about what he was saying and then he yelled at me and stormed out...I dunno," I said, shrugging.

Soda nodded, prosessing what I said, "I'll get me some cake."

"Get me some...wait I think we're out..." I added.

He shook his head, "Nope, we got a whole cake, stupid."

"Good, were saved from your cooking," I joked with a smile.

Soda walked over to me and punched my shoulder lightly, "Hey, be quiet, little man."

"Darry must have made one..."

I rolled my eyes and Darry came in, "Where's Dal?"

"Ran off," I said and Darry nodded.

For the next few minutes we sat quietly, eating breakfast. I looked over and saw Soda working on his third piece of cake.

"_Hey!_" We heard Two-Bit yell from behind us and then slap my back, making me caugh.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Darry greeted.

Two-Bit sat down next to me, "I heard Dallas got all high and passed out on you guys' floor."

Darry and I nodded, trying to be polite about chewing with our mouths closed but Soda bursted out, "Yeah! It was _insane_, I don't think I've ever seen someone that high before!"

Darry pointed a finger at him and raised his eyebrows, "Dal would pound your face in if he heard that."

"I know," Soda said and chuckled.

"I think he's outside on the lot. Smokin' again." Two-Bit announced out of nowhere.

I didn't feel hungry anymore. I remembered the last time he acted like this..."I think I'll go talk to him."

"Be careful, Ponyboy, he doesn't know what he's doing right now," Darry warned and I waved the words away with a flick of my hand.

I stood up and put my fork down. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I walked out the door. Sure enough, Dallas was laying down on the empty lot, having a smoke. I walked over to him and genly kicked his elbow.

"Whadda you want?" He asked.

I sighed, "What's wrong?"

He sat up and crushed the cigarette with his foot. Dallas looked up, hiding his face, "Nothing."

"Is it Cherry?" I asked, risking the current un-smashed look of my face.

He looked daggers at me and nodded one brisk nod.

I swallowed, knowing I was pushing the envelope, "Wha-"

His hand shot out and grabbed my arm tightly so that it hurt, "She dumped me, okay?"

My eyes widened and I knew my arm was turning blue from the pressure, but I didn't mind. Did this mean Cherry didn't like him and was waiting for me?

I got really exited, thinking that Cherry dumped Dallas for me. I know better now.

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! NAO!_**


	16. Needs Him Back

REVIEW**! I haven't gotten a review in a while... :(**

**Song suggestion: Misery by Maroon 5**

**Another thing, if Dally's part here seems OOC, then just keep in mind all the shit he's been through :(**

**Dally's POV**

After Pony had turned and walked away, I got up and went to the edge of the lot. I thought about having another smoke, but when I saw the box, it aggravated me for some reason. I crushed it with my hand and then threw it as hard as I could. To help the effect, while the cigarette box flew across the open space, I heard the crash of thunder.

"Great. Just fuckin' _great_." I muttered angrily. Answering my swearing, rain started to pound down, making little circles on the ground as the drops hit.

I rolled over, trying to hide my face from the falling water. I slid sideways onto the ground, banging my shoulder. I finally rolled all the way over, the water soaking into my clothes. I breathed in the dirty water, then spit it out onto the ground. When I was sure no one could see my face, I fell apart. I started to shake on the wet ground, my eyes stinging and lungs hurting from holding my breath in. Even though it was only about nine in the morning, it was dark. I pounded the ground with my fist and was annoyed by the rain drops falling onto the back of my head.

"STOP_ RAINING!"_ I roared as I turned my head to look at the sky, furious with the world, "JUST _FUCKING _STOP_**"**_

**Cherry's POV**

I woke up at about ten o'clock the next day. I stretched, my mind not fully working yet. I stalked sleepily into the bathroom, yawned, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. My mother had breakfast made by the time I was downstairs in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie." She greeted.

When I saw her face, yesterday clicked back. I stood there for a second, not responding, then I made a strange and short 'ungh' sound and ran upstairs. I got dressed in under a minute and brushed my hair quickly. Then I darted downstairs, ignoring my mother's attempt to talk to me, and pushed myself out the door.

**(Sorry for the POV changes again...but were getting to a part in the story where its necessary again) :) PONYBOY'S POV**

I walked silently in a random direction, kicking up dirt and focusing on one piece at a time as it flew through the air. I looked up at the sky, which was turning grey. I guessed it was going to rain...yep. Thunder.

Rain started to pound down, instantly getting me soaked. The abrupt start startled a dog and it ran back to its owner. I turned away and continued to walk, ignoring the rain. I was walking down the street that lead to the drive in movie place.

"Ponyboy?" I heard someone call my name.

I looked up and saw Cherry Valance standing a few feet away from me, also drenched from the sudden downpour.

I grinned at her, remembering what Dallas had said, "Hey, Cherry."

_Golly, she gets prettier every day..._ I thought as a I watched her grin back, my eyes unfocused, "Hi, Ponyboy..." She started.

She walked over closer to me and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. I held my breath and licked my lips, which, I realized, is not a good idea if you left your lip balm at home.

"I dunno if Dal-Dallas told you..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes wandered.

I thought I knew why she was acting so nervous, but man was I wrong.

"Yeah!" I started giddily, "He did...you guys are over?"

Cherry's eyes filled with tears, "Yeh-heh-hes!" She said, her crying distorting the word 'Yes.'

That took me off guard, "Oh, umm."

She wiped her eyes quickly and her voice was back to normal, "You see, it was all my mom...She saw Dallas...umm...kiss me very ah, _vigorously._" She made the last word sound like a question. My spirit started to plummet.

"Well, so she asked me who he was, and you know...I had to tell her...and she recognized the name and she also recognized his...ah...reputation."

"Right," I said, no emotion in my voice, leaving the air flat and awkward for a few seconds.

She sighed, "Sorry Pony."

I shook my head, "It's fine," I lied.

Cherry nodded, seemingly believing me, "She told me to...she said that...she made me..._she told me that if anyone she knew caught me with Dally again I'd be dead._" She finally spit out, cutting little invisible but oh so painful gashes in me.

"Oh."

She bit her lip, "I know you're definitely the wrong person to ask...and if you say 'hell no' then I understand...I need help...I need him back."

"Oh," I said bluntly again.

Cherry stuck her bottom lip out, "Oh, Pony, please!" She said and slid her arms under mine, hugging me tightly.

With my heart pounding like a drum, I agreed, "Fine," I wasn't sure why I agreed.

She kissed my cheek and continued hugging me. I shrugged a small shrug, so that she didn't feel it, and decided to just be happy with what I could get so I closed my eyes and hugged her back, resting my head on her shoulder.

**Sorry, this one was short...I promise the next one will be longer...IF YOU REVIEW MUAHAHAHAHA**


	17. Insanity and Reunion

**Hoped you liked the other chapter! :) it took me a LONG time to think of the plot for this one, so sorry if I kept you waiting too long. :)**

**Song Suggestion: The Climb by Miley Cyrus (yeah, it doesn't have much to do with the chapter but it has that hopeful aura to it)**

**REVIEW OR DIE**

**Dally's POV**

I strutted into the Curtis' house later that day, composed and changed into dry clothes.

"Hey, Pony." I greeted.

He looked up and scrunched his eyebrows together thoughtfully, "Hey, Dal..."

I cocked an eyebrow, "What is it kid?"

He took a deep breath, "Okay, don't pound my face in 'kay, Dal?" I asked and he nodded, "Cherry..." He started and my jaw clenched. He continued, "She...ah...okay...her mom..."

"_What?"_ I asked with angry confusion, demanding a sooner answer.

"She really didn't want to say that shit to you, Dal."

I pointed a furious finger at Ponyboy, angry that he had brought up the subject, "Look, _kid_, I know what I heard. If she didn't mean for me to get the fuck out of her life by saying so, then what the hell did she mean. I'm a little confused," I spat.

Pony was turning pale and swallowed nervously, "She told me the whole story yesterday and-"

I stepped up to him, "So you've been hangin' out with the broad?" I demanded.

"No, honest! I was just walkin' and I ran into her!" He said quickly.

I gritted my teeth, but didn't answer with anything but a nod, signaling him to continue.

"She said her mom made her break up with you."

That caught my attention. My head snapped up and I looked Pony straight in the eye, trying to decide if he was lying or not. His eyes looked innocent enough, but filled with sadness. Why was he saying this? Shouldn't he be taking advantage of this shit so that _he_ could win Cherry over? That's what I'd do.

He breathed in shakily. This was obviously causing him a lot of stress...

"C'm on Dal! She didn't want this, honest!" He croaked.

I frowned, "Why are you-"

He rolled his eyes, "She, ah, convinced me to."

Yeah. Sure. 'Convinced' is the right word for it. I had a pretty good idea of what it took.

"You're saying that I should give the broad a chance?"

Ponyboy nodded, "Well, I _ain't gonna!_" I almost shouted, then stormed out the door like an angry teenager for...Lord knows how many times I've done this.

**Ponyboy**

Well, I _tried, _I thought sarcastically with a sly smile. Just then I heard the phone ring next to me.

I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked, making the 'e' sound like a 'u.'

"Ponyboy?" Cherry asked from the other end of the line.

I felt nervous for a moment, "H-"

She interrupted me, speaking quickly, "Pony, did you talk to Dally? What'd he say?"

I hummed for a second, afraid to answer. I forced my eyes to stare at a rip in the fabric on the sofa.

"_Ponyboy!"_ She shouted.

"Oh, umm, he...I think we-you-need a new plan." I stated.

I heard her sigh shakily, "Yeah, and I have one.

I nodded as she flew through the plan quickly, not giving me any vague hints, just plain hard fact. I nodded every once in a while, although I knew she couldn't see me. I thought she was going way too far. Well, Dallas was a buddy, but the way Cherry sounded, it seemed like they were going to run off and get married...

888888

The next day came according to plan. Two-Bit, Dally, and I were all hanging out at the Dingo, watching a fight between a twenty-four year old greaser and a younger New York visitor. I sat on the hood of the car, drinking a Pepsi, while Two-Bit leaned against the door, watching every move the brawlers made. When one of them took a good swing, he would tense up; he looked like a kid watching an intense baseball game. Dallas stood there and grinned, watching merrily as the two grown men fought like three-year-olds. When one of their teeth got knocked out, Dally chuckled. I frowned, wondering how he could take pleasure from watching this.

The fight subsided, but it would be just a couple minutes before another one would break out. One that would spark Cherry's plan and my misery. A couple of men were leaning against the building drinking beer after beer. They were already pretty drunk, but weren't causing too much trouble.

"Hi, Pony," I heard someone whisper from behind me. I whipped around to see Cherry smiling, looking completely out of place wearing Socy clothes right in the middle of this slum of a hangout. Dallas and Two-Bit were too preoccupied with watching a little fight go on by a beat up truck to notice her.

Cherry awkwardly walked around, hoping for something to happen.

It did.

The drunken men from the corner wobbled over to her, grabbing her arm.

"W-well now...Who do we have here...miss, miss madras girlie over here!" One of them stuttered. I head my breath.

Two-Bit was looking our way, eyes wide. I looked over to Dally but he stubbornly forced his eyes to focus on the argument going on to the east side of the building.

"Let _go_ of me!" Cherry squealed.

The drunken man grinned a rotten-toothed grin at her. He was about thirty, and the ones by him were the same age or older, I didn't bother to find out.

"Man, it's hot today, don't you think so girlie?" one of them leered.

Cherry didn't move except for one quick glance at Dallas, who was sitting rigidly, his fists clenched and jaw line turning pale, still forcing himself not to look in our direction. She swallowed hard, but kept her stance.

The man cocked his eyebrow, "Why don't we take off some of them clothes, you're gonna get a headache."

"N-no!" Cherry stuttered, not having to fake fear.

The man reached for her shirt collar when the back of his neck was met by a pale hand. Dallas Winston had his neck between his hands and a knife at the other greaser's side. He clenched his teeth and growled, "Get the _hell_ out of my fucking sight, you _bastard!_"

The man complied, running to his friends' side, gasping for air. Dally sucked in a breath, "You okay?"

Cherry was grinning wildly, "Mm-hm."

They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, their faces changing with each memory that flashed in their heads, until Dally grabbed Cherry in a bear hug, squishing her arms to her side. She wiggled her arms out, winding them around his neck, a triumphant grin on her face. She looked at me and her smile disappeared. I must have looked pretty upset, because her face looked in pain. She pushed Dally off of her, but not with ease. I held my breath as she walked up to me biting her lip.

"Thanks," She whispered, only audible to me.

I didn't answer, just looked at her. I tried to put on my best poker face, but knew it wasn't working. I knew it was coming...this feeling

again. The feeling of...neglect. The feeling that I wasn't good enough. Like how you feel when you compete in a tournament or contest that you've worked hard on preparing for, and you loose by just a smidge. Or when you're just one point away from an A- but you get a B+. That feeling.

I could feel my lip quiver, and knew she was the only one that saw. I whipped around, trying to run away before anyone saw my face. I felt my eyes well up with tears, and cursed myself for being so sensitive. I jogged off, imagining myself as one of those tuff guys in movies, not a crying teenage boy.

I had reached a small park, the one where Johnny killed Bob Sheldon. I winced at the memory, but leaned against the play set. Sinking to the ground, I leaned my head back and sighed up at the sky. I reached into my pocket for a cigarette, but then discovered I had loaned my lighter to Dally.

"Fuck!" I seethed, using worse vocabulary than usual. I threw the cigarette across the park and turned away from it.

I started to then sing feebly, "But I want you...and I need you...And I...love...you..." I then decided I was being to dramatic and was furious once again. After a while of angrily riping grass out and swearing, I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"Ponyboy?" I heard a voice ask. For a moment I didn't recognize the person...he looked better then I'd seen him in a while. His dark tan face was twisted with worry, his shaggy black hair ungreased and hanging in front of his dark black eyes.

I hopped up to hug him, "Johnny!" He hugged me back, glad to see me. I sqeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep tears of joy and tears of anger and sadness away.

We both sat up on the playset , like we used to. Before all of this, when we were still innocent. I told him about the events of the day and watched him shake his head with a small smile on his face. He couldn't believe I was two years younger than him, and had the romantic experience of a thirty year old. We laughed, sharing stories of the past weeks.

"Hey, you got a light?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nurse."

I nodded, and from there we just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

I sighed inside, _Johnny's back! Just wait 'till_ _Dallas finds out! _I thought to myself and then remembered.

_Oh yeah. Dally._

**REVIEW! hoped you liked this chappy...I enjoy angst stories :) It's midnight and I still haven't done my homework ha ha! REVIEW!**


	18. Back

**Hey all...REVIEW or I won't update as often. I'll update every 3 reviews okay? Anyway...I wrote a one-shot crossover with Twilight and The Outsiders...It's set when Dally is little in New York (about 11 just out of prison).**

**I really couldn't think of a good song to go with this so….Yeah I dunno.**

"So..." I started to say, my voice poking through the silent darkness of the park, "do your folks know you're out?"

Johnny's face twisted angrily, "No."

I nodded slowly, "Come stay with us...Darry and Sodapop won't mind...Really, it'll be alright!"

"Pony, I couldn't."

I hopped down onto the ground and looked him in the eye, "Aw, c'mon Johnny!"

He scrunched his eyebrows together, "Oh, okay."

"Well, we better get home..." I said, remembering the last time we stayed out too long.

Johnny nodded and jumped down, deep in thought. While we walked, I would look over at him and he would be looking down, grinning a small grin.

"What you so happy 'bout, man?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm just happy to be out of that damn hospital. It's real weird...all the nurses treated me like I was some kid. Am I really that cute?"

I laughed, "According to Dallas you are..."

He chuckled, "Ah...oh well, it was better than being around my folks...have, have they asked at all 'bout me?"

"Umm..." I stalled, not wanting to upset my friend.

"Tell me. I can take it."

I shook my head, "No, Johnny...they haven't." I confessed.

"Oh."

I put my arm around his shoulders as we walked, "Aw c'mon, don't be that upset. It'll be okay."

He threw my arm off and shoved his fists into his pockets, "_Everyone_ keeps telling me that! I wish y'all would stop! You ain't the one with the parents who hate your guts! _You're_ not the one who sleeps in an empty lot almost every night, and my parents never even _notice_! You're not the one who had to sit in a hospital for who knows how many damn months!" Johnny raved.

"Sorry, man." I said, surprised with his outrage.

He looked up and groaned loudly, "No Pony...I'm sorry...you didn't mean it."

I didn't answer, just put my arm around him again as we approached my house. The lights were bright and the room was filled with loud noise. We entered and saw the whole gang plus Cherry sitting over in the living room, laughing. Cherry was sitting sideways on the couch, leaning her back against Dally's shoulder. I gritted my teeth and then cleared my throat, putting on a smile. I didn't even have to fake it, Johnny's return overwrote my sadness enough that I didn't have to fake a smile. Everyone looked over and as soon as they caught sight of Johnny, then all rushed over. Dallas was the first one to reach us. He swept the sixteen year old into a hug, shouting about random things that had happened while he was gone.

After everyone had settled Johnny saw Cherry. She hadn't moved from the couch and was staring at him.

He nodded politely, "Cherry Valance."

"Johnny...don't be mad it's all cool with us."

He grinned without humor, "Not how Pony puts it."

Cherry opened her mouth, but then closed it, not knowing what to say. Johnny nodded and then she spoke up, "Pony...don't...please don't be so upset I'm just one girl!"

I just looked at her, I hadn't planned on having this awkward conversation tonight.

I took a steadying breath, "Yeah, just a girl I-" _Would want to do every 'M' rated thing under the sun to... _I really wanted to say but stopped mid-sentence when Dallas shot a look of warning at me. I didn't dare say anything else to her with Dally around. He would beat the tar out of me.

She looked at me, her green eyes piercing me, "I have to go anyway." With that she marched out the door. Dally rushed out to escort her home. The small portion of the gang that didn't live here stalked outside, while Darry walked into his room. Sodapop and Johnny were the only ones who stayed in the room.

"Sorry, Ponyboy," Johnny said quietly, "I sure didn't mean that."

I shook my head, "It's fine," I lied.

Soda walked to me and put his arm around my shoulders, "Pony, there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Then I got angry, "Yeah, sure! Did_ I_ ever tell you that when you lost Sandy? Hell no! So shut your trap Sodapop!" I yelled and walked into our room and forced my eyes closed so that I might not be awake when Soda came to go to sleep. I thought about his hurt face back there and felt stupid. He was trying to help me, just trying to be the nice brother he is.

God, what were we going to do? Would I have to give up?

_**REVIEW! NOW! OR DIE!**_

_**plz review seriously I really want to know how I'm doing.**_


	19. Just a Tad Weird

**IM SOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I'VE HAD A LOT GOING ON! Okay, I'm taking a break from the angst…This chapter is lighter. Hope you guys liked the Johnny comeback, he's going to be a really important character! **

"So what do 'ya wanna do today?" I asked Johnny casually.

He shrugged, "I dunno…see a movie?"

I made a face, "Aw, we've seen every movie out at least two times. We really have no lives…"

Johnny laughed, then his grin wiped away and mine appeared when Cherry found us sitting in front of the house.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" She greeted, "Johnny."

I bounced up, "Hey, Cherry!" I looked over and Johnny nodded one stiff and quick nod. I gently punched his shoulder, suddenly feeling really hyper. Johnny grinned at me, telling me he would _try_ to get along with Cherry. Key word being 'try.'

I bounced up and down quickly on my tip-toes and jumped in front of the other two, hopping backwards. I put a crazy grin on my face and started to do a dance while jumping.

"Ponyboy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Cherry said, laughing.

Johnny replied, "Everything."

I chuckled, "So what d'you guys wanna do today?" I asked quickly, the words slurring together and making me sound drunk.

The other two shrugged so I decided to act even more like an idiot. I did a clumsy back-flip and landed on my butt in the middle of the road. Johnny laughed, throwing his head back and Cherry covered her mouth, her face turning red from cracking up.

"You moron," Johnny said.

I laughed along with them, "I know!"

Johnny grabbed me by my sleeves and forced me off the ground, "You look like a bum sitting in the middle of the street."

I wiped the dry dirt off my backside and started to try to moon walk, humming a catchy beat to myself. I must have looked possessed…

"You need help, Pony," Johnny declared.

Cherry chimed in, "Why state the obvious, Johnny?" My idiocy was making them get along! I smiled.

I looked back at Cherry, and realized something different. She was wearing _jeans._ Socs didn't wear greaser clothes…

I looked closer, probably looking really horny, and saw that they weren't even women's jeans.

"Er…why are you wearing jeans? _Men's_ jeans…cross dresser…" I joked with her.

She blushed, "Erm, er, I…"

I put my hand up, not wanting to hear the story. She stopped talking and looked at a nearby tree.

"So…" Johnny said, breaking the awkward silence.

"So," I answered.

Cherry was third, "So."

"Yup…" Johnny said. I didn't feel hyper anymore.

"Knock knock!" Cherry suddenly shouted.

"_What?_" I asked, giving her a weird look.

She rolled her eyes, "_Knock Knock!"_

I decided to play along, "Who's There?"

"Ivanna Seymour" She answered back.

I raised my eyebrows. I hadn't heard this one, "Ivanna Seymour who?"

She fought back a laugh, "Ivanna Seymour Butts!" **A/N: Ivanna Seymour Butts = I wanna see more butts.**

It took me a while to get it but then I burst out laughing, "Oh my God, what the hell?"

"I don't know!" She said, laughing. Johnny was also laughing in the background.

By now we had reached the park…the same one Bob had died in. Cherry turned white, Johnny turned green, and I had no idea what I looked like but I felt queasy. We all turned around and headed to my house.

While we walked we sang songs we had heard on the radio, each of us singing the lines in turn.

I barged through my door and announced myself with a Russian accent, "I'm here, Darlings!"

Soda choked on the sandwich he was eating and Darry gave me a _very_ worried look. I started to laugh, unable to stand up so I leaned against the wall. Cherry and Johnny walked in and saw the scene. They both looked around awkwardly.

As soon as I had recovered from the laugh attack, I sat down nest to Soda and grabbed the sandwich right out of his hand.

"Hey!" I objected.

I grinned and took a big piece out of the unbitten side. Soda frowned and angrily stalked over to the fridge.

He pointed a finger at me, "You owe me a sandwich."

I waved him off with my hand, rolling my eyes, "Sure, sure."

I looked over at Cherry, "You wanna make a sandwich?" I said with and evil grin.

To my humorous dismay, she got the joke, "Pony…you…"

I laughed loudly and took another bite of the ham and cheese sandwich. _Pretty good_, I thought.

"Johnny you want anythin'?" Soda asked.

"Naw, I'm good."

Soda nodded and walked back to the table with a sandwich and a glass of Pepsi.

I burped loudly and the guys laughed. Cherry scrunched up her nose, "Aw, gross!"

"Sorry!" I said with a laugh.

Just then Dally walked in, doing a cool pimp walk. He leaned over and pecked Cherry, who was now sitting across from me, on the lips. Cherry reached back up and made a grabbed Dally's shirt collar in her fist and pulled herself up to kiss him again. I dropped the sandwich and looked away, deciding to keep my cool today. Bugging out wasn't going to help. I glanced back over to see them _finally_ stop kissing and Dally sit down next so Soda.

"Hey, Dal, where you been?" I asked, pretending the past minute hadn't happened.

He shrugged, "Around."

"Not vague at all…" I replied.

"Aw, shut up," He joked, but I decided not to joke back.

Soda decided to resume his role as host, "You want anything?" He asked the seventeen-year -old hood.

He thought for a moment, "Yeah I guess I could go for a Pepsi…hey you got any Kools around?"

Johnny then walked over, making us remember he was even there, and handed Dallas a cigarette.

"Thanks man,"

Johnny slipped the box back into his pocket just as Dally was using his necklace lighter to light the cigarette.

He took a long drag, then threw his head back and blew out a big cloud of smoke, "So," Dally sighed when he was done.

"Mmhmm," I sighed back.

Cherry then spoke up, "Dally…I gotta tell you something…"

He looked at her, his arm hanging lazily from the back of his chair and holding the cigarette in a loose grip, "What's up?"

"Well, don't be mad, well, you know how my mother saw us that one time when we were ki—err in front of the house?" She began awkwardly.

Dallas' brow furrowed, "Yeah…" he said cautiously.

"Well," She continued, "She still thinks I'm single…she doesn't really know we're back together…"

"And she wants you to get together with some Soc prick, right?" He guessed in a mock singsong voice.

Cherry forced her eyes to stare at the bubbles in Soda's Pepsi and nodded.

Dallas' fist collided with the table, rattling everything on it, "_Great_, just fucking_ great!_ So what's gonna happen here?"

"I guess…I'm gonna have to er, go on a couple dates with this guy…" She trailed off.

Dally took another long drag in his cigarette, "I guess…if your mom's gonna be a bitch ab—"

"_Dally! _She's my _mother!_"

"Oh, right…well I guess you'll have to…but," He then looked right at her, moving so that his face was just a foot away from hers, "You won't like him right?"

I grabbed a random fork off the table and started to stab a piece of cheese that fell off of Soda's old sandwich.

"Of course not, you moron!" I heard Cherry assure him.

Dally sighed, "Good."

From the corner of my eye I saw Soda pointing to me frantically, "I see your finger, Soda." I announced dully, even though I was trying to sound normal.

"Sorry."

I looked up, my poker face on and saw Dally, Cherry, and Soda sitting stiffly in their chairs looking anywhere but me.

One by one they all left, leaving me sitting at the table alone.

**Kind of a shaky ending, eh? ANYWAYZZ, **_**REVIEW!**_


	20. Badder Than I Thought

**Hey y'all! I'm back! Okay, we're going to take a COMPLETE break from the Dally-Pony-Cherry triangle its just gonna be Dally and Cherry in this one…this chapter gets a little crazy but don't worry its not sex...I guess you could call it "reference to sex." So…err…if you're REALLY squeamish about that stuff then that really sucks for you.**

**Hey, you know how I even get through writing this? I imagine Cherry as myself! **** I would have put myself in here, but then I thought 'Wait, usually stories with OCs turn out HORRIBLE!' Of course there ARE a few exceptions… very few. **

**That was my random statement for today, I'm gonna put those in to, they're fun.**

_**Cherry's POV**_

It was dark outside and I was sitting on my living room couch, with Dally's arm around me, watching a movie. That night, my family was in Chicago, at some sort of conference. Dally and I were watching _A Woman is a Woman_, it was one of my favorites. The only problem was that Dallas never laughed at the parts that were meant to be funny, he always laughed when we would pause and the person's face was frozen in a weird position. He also laughed whenever anyone fell, spilled something, or sounded like they had an accent. I _would have_ let him pick the movie, but he would pick something bloody. There was almost nothing that was gory enough for him, so he would probably suggest that we go and shoot some people, which was_ not_ my idea of fun. Dally would beg to differ.

"This movie has problems…" Dally concluded after half an hour.

I frowned, "No, you do."

"That's true…according to people who don't get me…but this movie has more."

I laughed and suddenly everything went dark, the TV turned off and all the lights did to.

"_Great!"_ I exclaimed, "Power's out."

I saw Dallas grin, his face lit by some of the remaining lights outside. I guessed the whole neighborhood wasn't out.

"What?" I asked, responding to his expression.

"Nothing."

"Tell me. What?" I demanded.

He chucked, "Oh, Tim was gonna cut some of the Soc power lines. Not too much though, just the one I think, he doesn't want to cause suspicion, he's smart."

I laughed a little at the greaser humor and shook my head. Suddenly I felt something on my cheek. Dally had kissed me. I smiled and turned my head to look at him. He had a cute smile on his dimly lit face. I kissed him back, but this time on the lips—slowly though.

I felt him turn slightly, resting his forearm on my shoulder and upper chest, his fingers tangled in my hair. I put my arm around him, also turning. The kiss sped up and we were soon gasping for breath, but kept at it. His other arm, which had found its way around my waist, was pressing me against his tough torso. My face was turning hot as I pulled hungrily at his soft hair. I moved my hands to his chest, grabbed the corners of his undone jacket and pulled him on top of me. He didn't object at all.

Soon, he was laying on me and we were kissing ferociously. I gripped the fabric of his button-down shirt, which coincidentally was unbuttoned. My whole body was tingling now, almost burning. I felt Dally's fingers gently trail my collar bone and then play with the neckline of my shirt. His fingers nimbly started to undo the buttons on my blouse. Almost all of them were open before I realized what he was doing…

"_Dally, no!"_ I almost screamed in alarm, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry," he apologized. He rested his chin on his palm and looked off and stared at the blank TV in the darkness and sighed out his nose.

I took a deep breath, "Dal, its, its not that I don't _want_ to…it's just…well."

He looked back at me, "I get it, I'm not mad. It's just a little, er, awkward."

"Yeah…" I agreed.

A shiver ran up my spine and I shook a little.

"You cold?" Dallas asked.

I lied, "Yeah," it was a huge lie; I was actually burning up right now.

He sighed again and moved his hand to the side. He lay himself completely down on top of me and buried his face in between my neck and my shoulder. I shivered again when his bare chest touched mine. I felt his breath on my shoulder and I rested my cheek against the side of his head. He was heavy, but I didn't mind.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"For what?" his voice was muffled.

I turned my head a little more so that I couldn't see anything and felt his hair on my face, "I rejected you like that…"

"I told you, I'm not mad, I'm not some goddamn sex predator."

That was good, "I know, I just have this thing…I wanna wait 'till I'm married…"

"Mmhmm," he hummed. I sucked in a big breath through my nose. Dally's hair smelled like the wind, he must have come on his motorcycle. After a few minutes I started to fall asleep to the slow, deep, hypnotic sound of his breathing.

888888

I woke up and felt that the heavy weight I had fallen asleep with on me was gone. I opened my eyes and looked around. Dally was still asleep beside me with his arm around my waist. I guessed he had woken up and moved while I was asleep.

I buttoned my shirt and gently nudged his shoulder, "Dal, wake up."

He groaned and sat up, nearly pushing me off the couch. I gasped and caught myself then pulled myself up so I was sitting across from Dallas. "Sorry," he apologized.

"'S fine," I assured, "I'm gonna go brush my teeth. Hang on, I think we have an extra brush, I'll let you have that one." I suggested.

"Kay," He agreed sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes with his hand. I got up and started to pull him off the couch, "I got it, I got it," He blurted, suddenly more awake.

I laughed and ran up the stairs and into my bathroom.

He looked around, "Damn, you even got your own bathroom."

I shrugged, "Yeah." Handing him a new toothbrush I added, "It can be nice; sharing a bathroom with my dad when he has the flu is _not_ a good idea."

He laughed with the brush in his mouth. About a minute later we were both done and walked downstairs. We took turns washing our faces and I brushed my hair.

"So where're your parents? They didn't come home," Dally observed.

"Chicago."

He nodded and sat on the couch and put his arms up onto the back, letting his hands hang down. My heart started to pound faster when I saw him, he looked so…woah. His shirt unbuttoned shirt perfectly exposed his amazingly sculpted body. No, he didn't have an eight pack or anything, but I liked it that way. His dark hair was messed up, not in a bad way. His hair looked shaggy, not dirty.

I sat down next to him and he put his arm around my shoulders, "So."

I looked down, "So," I started, and then paused for a while, "Me rejecting you like that didn't change anything right?"

He shook his head, "Of course not," He reassured me, "I would only leave a girl for that if she was Sylvia or something. Pretty much every other girl I've dated," He added the last part with a chuckle.

I felt sick for a moment, and then pushed the thought away. Apparently he didn't realize how much that disturbed me. The scene of…him and…some other…I shivered violently.

I buried my face in his shirt and thought about last night. Maybe I should have let him…Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him away—.

_No,_ My conscience sternly cut into my thoughts_, You did the right thing, and it doesn't change _anything_. _

_Then why_ _is everything still awkward?_ I questioned myself.

I felt him staring at me so I looked up to meet his face, closer than I thought it would be. He breathed out a long breath through his nose, "You still thinkin' about it?"

"Kind of."

He scooted his body further away, only his face remaining close. He looked me dead in the eye, "Sherri Valance, I'm sorry." He started and then drew in another breath, letting his eyes flicker away for only a second. He licked his lips and spoke again, "Look, I shouldn't have done that. I mean it."

I fought back a sob, "I know you do, but I…I'm not upset about…that…I just…can you feel the awkwardness?"

"Yeah," He admitted and grinned, "At least Ponyboy didn't see that."

I giggled, "Yeah, he would have shot you."

"Probably," He chuckled, "Then stabbed my dead body." His eyes clouded over as he thought about the gory scene.

"Too much information." I grimaced.

Dally laughed loudly, "Sorry, its just how my mind works."

"Your mind is weird then," I concluded.

He shook his head, trying to hide a smile. Suddenly I felt really cold, and a quick burst of chill ran up my spine. I gritted my teeth so they wouldn't chatter, but I could feel my jaw vibrate. I made a fist around some fabric of his shirt and cuddled up closer.

"'S it Saturday?" I asked.

"Nope, Sunday," Dally answered.

I sat up stiffly in alarm, "Holy…what time?" I answered my own question by looking over at the clock above the fireplace, "Oh my God!"

"What?" Dally asked, not sounding the least bit worried even though I was sure he could sense the tone of my voice.

"Its eleven o'clock, my parents' plane arrives at eleven oh-five! The airport's only about ten minutes away and what if the plane got in early and what if they see you and wha—"

"Okay, okay calm down! Calm down! You're gonna have a brain hemorrhage!"

I raised my eyebrows, "I have to get you out! If my mom sees you here…"

He slipped his arms under me and picked me right up off the couch, "Oh my G—," I gasped in alarm.

Dally grinned, "Well, then lets go."

I raised my eyebrows, "Where?"

"Anywhere but here," He announced.

"Okay…but…" I trailed off.

He kicked open the door and walked out into the sunlight. He put me down beside his motorcycle, swung his leg over the seat, and grinned, looking cool. I hopped on behind him and put my arms around him, like I usually did so that I didn't die. He revved the engine, showing off the bike, and then actually started moving.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I asked for the second time.

He almost yelled over the roar of the bike, "You'll see!"

"Oh, _God_!" I groaned.

I felt him chuckle, and gasped as he made the bike go even faster. Wherever we were going, it had better not be to the Curtis', that's for sure.

**I loved this chapter! It really got the whole Dally-Cherry thing across. (Or should I say Dally-ME ~wink wink~ Also, one more thing that I'm randomly going to tell you and pretend that you actually care…If I was actually putting me in the story, then I would be a lot more violent [almost a girl version of Dally] but since Cherry isn't like that [she's an annoying little priss] I sadly can't! hehe)**


	21. Jealous

**RANDOM FACT! Chuck Norris built the hospital he was born in. And I love science class! UNIBALL! (and yes, that is to you Elena, in your face now.)**

Cherry's POV

I hopped off of the motorcycle and took in my surroundings. I soon realized we were in the same woodsy clearing Dally had taken me to after school that one day. I saw the lake, the emerald green grass, and the large hanging-over trees, with little blue flowers at the tips. Where the flowers touched the water, they made little circles. In my opinion, this place looked better in the dark, with the little lightning bugs, but nonetheless, it was still beautiful.

Dally walked over to a thick tree and looked at it.

"Err, hello! It's a _tree_," I reminded him after a few confused seconds of watching Dally admire a tree.

Dally snickered, "No—well yeah, it's a tree—but that's not why I was staring at it."

I rolled my eyes, "Then why, might I ask, is the Guru of Mystery staring at the tree?"

He reached into his back pocket, flipped out a dark object, and flicked his wrist. The dark object flicked open to reveal and slender, shiny blade. I gasped at the sight, just looking at it made me queasy.

Dallas shifted his grip on the back that had once encased the blade, but now formed a handle. He bit his lip, and then looked over at me.

"Okay, is there a morning medicine you've been taking that I didn't know about, 'cause I think you need it now," I joked.

He looked amused, "Yeah, it prevents my schizophrenia, when I don't take it I like to lure pretty girls into the woods and stab them and stare at trees." He paused for a moment, then leaned in, pretending to tell me a secret, "Because I secretly find plants more attractive than girls."

I giggled at his violent, messed up, crazy sense of humor, "Okay, really, what're you doing?"

"Well," he paused for a second time, "The Guru of Mystery thinks we should carve something into this tree."

"What?"

His grin got wider, "Or we could cut a circle around it, cutting off the bark and kill it, that always works for me."

I rolled my eyes again, "You _sure_ the medication isn't just a joke?"

"Erm, you're trust me with an answer? Remember, I'm the schizophrenic freak," Dally reminded me, raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head, "Nope, not a joke," then I thought for a moment, "Maybe we should carve like an 'X' and then put our initials…or a heart." My mind quickly reverted from the heart idea, it seemed too tacky. Unoriginal.

His eyes widened, "_No_ way," He answered, holding the 'o' in 'no' for a few seconds, "That would…just…no."

I giggled, "Okay, okay, maybe…I dunno."

He frowned and flipped the knife back into its original storing position and slipped it into his back pocket, "Yeah, I was bored."

I nodded and bounced over to the lake, then soon realized that there now was a small dock with a little wooden bench.

"Has that dock always been there?" I asked.

"Err, yeah."

I nodded slowly, "Really?"

Dallas repeated. "Err, _yeah."_

"That's strange; I could have sworn there was no dock the last time we were here_."_

I could feel one of Dally's wise-cracks coming on, "You were just distracted by my face."

"Sure," I threw back sarcastically, "That was it."

Dally smiled, I'd realized that he did this more often now. I mean, yeah I guess he would make wise-cracks, just not this kind. I mean, when he was bothering me at the movie theater—I smiled at the thought—he was being funny, just not to me. I didn't know if he was always like that, or if he was always serious. Maybe he was funny in a mean and cold way, I didn't know.

Dally swept me up in a bear hug, kissing me lightly on the lips. He put me down then proposed going swimming. I told him I didn't have my bathing suit.

"Well, there's always the option of—"

He cut off mid sentence, his smile disappearing, and cleared his throat awkwardly. I scowled in confusion and caught a relieved look on his face. I pushed the thought of whatever perverted thing he was thinking about to the back of my mind.

"So, now we're down to…nothing. We don't want to tattoo trees, and we don't want to swim." I stated.

"Yep."

Then I remembered the pact I made with my mother, I had to go on a date with this rich kid she met. I groaned, "I have to go anyway. Rich guy's son."

"Well have fun with that," He spat.

"Dallas, it's not my fault." I fought back angrily.

"Fine. I'll drive you home."

I nodded and climbed onto the bike after him. We rode in silence.

**Sorry, kind short hehe…but I'm really busy (stupid exams…) and have to study and with Christmas and all….yup. **


	22. I Hate You

**Hey people I had the idea for this chapter like 5 minutes ago…hehe. Random fact: An ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain. Eh?**

"So…" I started cautiously, not wanting to look into the eyes of the boy who was to be my new boyfriend. His name was Jared.

"Mmhmm," He replied. I looked right at him, he had green eyes, brighter than mine.

Dally's face suddenly swam to the front of my mind and I pushed the thought back in anger. I was still mad at him for not understanding the situation. "Hey, so, did your mom like make you go out with me?"

Jared swallowed, "No, she said she knew you, and, and I thought you were pretty."

"Oh," I said, a sudden pang of guilt stabbed at me.

"So," he started, "you're the infamous ex-girl of the hood."

I gritted my teeth, "Yeah."

He smiled, "Don't worry, I don't mind."

"And why do I need _your_ approval?"

I saw his eyes widen, "Oh, you don't, I, I was just saying…"

I shot up, "_Well_ you can 'just say' whatever you want! But I'm sick and tired of people being all over me for dating him. He might be a hood but he's no different than any of you!" I yelled in Dally's defense.

"Alright, alright!" Then he sighed and looked down, "Look, can we not fight? Just tonight."

I plopped myself back down into my chair and sat stiffly, "Fine." Then I fought back a frown as I remembered that was the same angry word I had shared with Dallas.

By now, I'd finally calmed down enough to take in my surroundings. The small restaurant we were sitting in smelled of French onion soup, and reminded me of a small kitchen I'd seen myself in France a few years ago. The petite tables were round and light brown, with slight curves down the legs, and engraved flower patterns on the surface. The room was dimly lit—which I liked, so I didn't have to fight the look on my face as much—by small orange candles on each table, and a pearly white chandelier in the middle. I looked out of the Victorian style windows to see a fountain in the square, where a little girl with sunset locks was holding hands with a little freckled boy with chocolate curls in jeans. The girl's hair swirled around in the wind as the boy kissed her cheek with a smile.

I gulped and directed my attention to the reflected words in the water. They read _Foyer de la France _in bright red letters that curled at the bottom. I recognized the name to be the small French restaurant which resided in the old fashioned part of Tulsa.

Groaning silently and swirling the water in my glass, I started a less angry conversation, "So, why me?"

Jared frowned, "I don't know."

I forced a giggle. He smiled, "Your mom offered to have sort of a…movie night at your place after dinner."

"Oh, cool. She _always_ knows what to do!" I smirked inside at the irony.

Soon, the food came. I barely touched anything. After Jared had finished his food, I was the first one to the door. I was a few steps from the fountain and the kids who were still there when Jared spoke.

"Cherry," I looked at him, "I…"

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry…but…I can't keep this up anymore. Don't look at me like that. There's this girl, I've been seeing her for a while, her brother's a greaser, well I guess she is to, but she don't act like it. Anyway, my dad doesn't like it. But I love her, Cherry, I'm sorry if you thought we could…could have something."

I smiled, "So, you don't have a crush on me?"

He looked down, "Nope."

I ran to Jared and hugged him, jumping up and down. "Sorry, but I'm kind of in the same position…or I was."

"The…guy…thing?"

"Yes! But…can you act like were happily in love for my parents?"

He nodded, "I can try."

"Thank you!" I cried.

By that time we'd reached his car, and on the way home we talked nonsense, like about how the music has changed since we were little.

88888

I went first, slowly creeping through the front door. I had barely made it to the couch when my mother ran up, adorned in a green cocktail dress and pearls. Her bright red hair was done up into a bun.

"Ah, so you must be _Jared_!" she squealed, as if she didn't know.

"Yeah. Hi." He said.

She smiled, "Well, you two, there's the TV, there's the couch."

I nodded then forced a grin, "Well, I hope there is something good on."

"Me to."

We made our way to the couch, stiffly sitting about two feet away from each other. We'd found some show, but I wasn't paying any attention. My thoughts were roaming towards…

"The hood!" I heard Jared gasp.

"Hell, yeah, I'm a hood. What'd I look like to you, Pansy?" Dallas asked with a crazy laugh. How did he always show up like this…Its almost as if some person is writing this…but then saying that its ironic…Woah…maybe our whole lives are like this…and this person has some sort of sick mind…making my little story life miserable…

Nah…

I glared at him, "What're you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes, "Getting you. Duh…"

"Umm, no. You're not."

He grabbed my arm, "Umm, yes. I am."

I was starting to actually get angry, "Let go, Dallas."

"Nope." He said cockily.

"_Why_ are you doing this to me?" I asked in a strained voice.

He loosened his grip, "'Cause I know you ain't really diggin' this guy."

"Oh, yes, I do like him." I snapped, but wanted to scrape the words off my tongue.

He grinned, "Then let's see you kiss the bastard."

"Oh, come on, I c—"

"Then let's see you kiss this bastard," He said, talking about himself.

I let out a short, humorless, laugh, "Sorry, I don't kiss Clown fishes."

"Oooh, I'm so hurt."

I crossed my arms, "You know what, just get out of here!"

"Why should I?"

I stamped my foot, "Because…Because I _hate_ you, Dallas Winston! I _hate _you!"

The whole room went quiet and Dally let go of me. "Oh."

That was the last word he spoke to me in a long time.

**Sorry about not updating in a LONGGGG time… I've had so many dumb issues that I totally forgot about . REVIEW! Or die…**

**No pressure(: **


	23. Love My Brother

**Really short chapter…but I just wanted the friendly talk with Cherry and Ponyboy..**

**I LOVE PONY!(:**

I watched Dally walk out the door, and dramatically, as he walked to his car, rain started to pour down on him. I wanted to run after him, tell him I was sorry, tell him I didn't mean it, and tell him I loved him, but I couldn't. Not because of my parents, I didn't care now, but my feet wouldn't move.

88888

"Ponyboy!" I shouted as I burst into his house.

He was watching TV with Two-Bit and his eyes lit up, "Sa' Hmm?" I guessed that was a greeting.

"Have you seen Dally?"

"Well-p bye!" Said Two-Bit, faking cheer and trying to get the hell out before things got too awkward.

Pony pointed with his thumb and raised his eyebrows, "Wh-what about that guy, huh? Now that's a character…Wh—"

"Have you seen Dally?" I interrupted harshly.

He groaned, "Err…"

"Well?"

He started to examine the fabric on the couch, "Err…"

I grabbed a pillow and started to beat him, "Stop…saying that…and tell…me…Where's Dally?"

"Alright, alright!" and then he muttered something about disrupted government but I didn't care. "I have no idea…I haven't seen him since earlier. He said he was gonna see you…that he'd gotten in a fight with you…?" The last bit was at a hopeful note.

"Ahh…yeah…I said some things."

"Ooh, let me in on the dirt, Grrrl."

I did my best not to smile, "Shut up."

"Kay kay…Grrrl."

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, "Ponyboy…I…am…going…to…kill…your…

…sorry…ass…"

"Aww, don't hurt it!" Pony joked.

I held my breath, "Will you call me if Dallas comes here?"

"Yeah, he got no where else to go." He frowned, "Lousy bum…"

I rolled my eyes, "Gotta go, horse-man."

"See ya."

"Yeah."

"Wait, Cherry!" He called.

I turned back, "Horse-man?"

"Yeah," He laughed, "Whatever you said…he should get over it. Dallas Winston ain't no pansy."

"I know." Then I jokingly added, "Anything else?"

"Yes," He said to my surprise, "I give up."

I was confused, "On what?"

"You mean, on _who._"

"Okay…"

He looked me dead in the eye, "I give up on you. You and Dally kind of belong together…don't think I'm some faggot…but you can see it in y'all's eyes.."

"Thanks, Horse-man. Even if you're not my boyfriend or anything…you're still my favorite Pony. You'll always be like the little brother I never had."

"And you'll always be like the moody older sister I never had."

I grinned, "Thanks, Pony. I love 'ya bro."

"Love ya, sis."

**(: Cute, eh? 3 **


End file.
